Misi Bunuh Diri
by Kurarin
Summary: Ch 9 Up... Voldemort masih hidup, Harry dkk bergerilya menghindari Pelahap Maut. Ketika Hermione menyusup ke markas Pelahap Maut, dia tertangkap dan dipaksa menikah dengan Draco Malfoy. Lho, kok bisa?
1. Chapter 1

**- Misi Bunuh Diri -**

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punyanya JK Rowling. **

**Summary : Voldemort masih hidup, Harry dkk bergerilya menghindari Pelahap Maut. Ketika Hermione menyusup ke markas Pelahap Maut, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Draco?**

Timeline : Harry dan anggota Orde gagal mengalahkan Voldemort. Meskipun Voldemort masih hidup, Voldemort tidak memiliki wujud fisik yang sempurna akibat musnahnya semua Horcrux. Harry dan anggota Orde yang lain bergerilya dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain untuk menghindari kejaran para Pelahap Maut.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Hermione berjalan menuju Malfoy Manor dengan langkah yang mantap. Ia telah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Voldemort dan menjadi salah satu Pelahap Maut demi tugasnya untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang Voldemort beserta kroni-kroninya. Meskipun Harry dan Ron telah berulang kali mencegahnya, Hermione tetap pada keputusannya untuk menjadi mata-mata.

...

"_Kumohon, Mione. Pikirkan sekali rencanamu itu." Ucap Ron memohon._

"_Benar, Mione. Kita bisa pikirkan cara lain untuk mengalahkan Voldemort." Tambah Harry._

"_Tak ada cara lain, Harry. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun kita berpindah-pindah seperti ini. Ini satu-satunya cara." Jawab Hermione sambil tetap melakukan pekerjaannya mengemasi barang-barang miliknya._

"_Mione, kemungkinan Pelahap Maut menerima seorang Muggleborn adalah nol. Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa masuk selangkahpun ke dalam Malfoy Manor. Kau akan langsung dibunuh mereka." Jelas Harry._

"_Mione, ini misi bunuh diri." Tambah Ron tidak sabar._

"_Harry, Ron."Hermione menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. "Kalian pasti tahu, ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau Voldemort tengah mengumpulkan penyihir-penyihir wanita Muggleborn untuk dijadikan pelayannya. Ini kesempatanku untuk menyusup di antara mereka."_

"_Demi Merlin, Hermione Granger. Itu hanya rumor." Seru Ron._

"_Benar atau tidak, ini satu-satunya kesempatan."_

...

Hermione tiba di lingkaran pelindung terluar Malfoy Manor. Ia yakin sesaat setelah ia tiba di sana, ia akan didatangi oleh beberapa Pelahap Maut. Dan sesuai dugaannya, dibelakang Hermione telah ada seseorang yang bertudung dan tengah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, sementara di depannya ada seorang penyihir lagi.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari, Darah Lumpur."Tanya orang bertudung di depannya.

"Aku ingin mengabdi pada Pangeran Kegelapan" Ucap Hermione tegas.

Hermione telah menyiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di misi ini. Ia telah menyiapkan mantra-mantra yang dapat memperlihatkan penglihatan palsu saat mantra Occlumency bekerja dan ramuan yang dapat menetralisir Verisaterum.

"Cih, Darah Lumpur seperti kau punya kemampuan seperti apa?" Ucap orang bertudung ketiga yang datang tanpa disadari Hermione.

"Hanya dengan kemampuan mengubah katak menjadi jam beker saja berharap bisa menjadi pelayan Pangeran Kegelapan." Ucap orang bertudung keempat yang Hermione kenali sebagai Dmitri Dolohov.

"Ayo cepat kita bunuh saja dia, Granger Si Darah Lumpur!"Ucap orang bertudung pertama sambil menusukkan tongkatnya ke punggung Hermione.

"Tunggu! Sebelum membunuhnya, kita harus memberitahu Mrs. Malfoy terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja Granger orang yang dicari."Ucap orang bertudung kedua yang ada di hadapannya.

'Ternyata rumor itu benar.'Pikir Hermione. 'Tapi apa hubungannya dengan ibu Si Ferret Pirang itu?'

Orang bertudung yang lain bergumam menyetujui ucapan orang bertudung kedua. Di tengah kesadarannya yang makin menipis setelah orang bertudung yang ada di belakang Hermione mengeluarkan mantra bius, Hermione melihat orang yang ia kenal di balik tudung orang bertudung kedua itu.

Luna...

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Beberapa minggu sebelum Hermione menyusup ke Malfoy Manor.

"Hei, kalian tahu kalau anak yang dilahirkan dari orangtua penyihir dan Muggleborn akan menjadi penyihir yang kuat?" Ucap seseorang Pelahap Maut yang tengah berpatroli di sekitar London

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Pelahap Maut yang lain.

"Yah, kita lihat saja Pangeran Kegelapan dan Harry-Bloody-Potter." Ucap Pelahap Maut pertama. "Ayah Pangeran Kegelapan adalah seorang Muggle dan Ibu beliau seorang Darah Murni. Dan Si Potter itu Ayahnya penyihir Darah Murni dan ibunya Si Lily-Darah Lumpur-Evans."

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang Pangeran Kegelapan tengah mencari seorang penyihir Muggleborn yang cukup kuat untuk menghasilkan anak-anak Darah Campuran yang dapat dilatih Pelahap Maut yang kuat." Ucap Pelahap Maut itu.

"Maksudmu, penyihir-penyihir Muggleborn dilarang dibunuh?" Ucap Pelahap Maut ketiga yang dari tadi terus makan, Crabbe.

"Hanya yang wanita saja."

"Ukhh,,,menyebalkan."

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Di sebuah ruang di dalam Malfoy Manor berkumpul Pelahap Maut dan tuan mereka, Pangeran Kegelapan. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja besar dengan ujung-ujung meja itu diduduki oleh Pengeran Kegelapan dan Tuan Rumah, Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius."Panggil Pangeran Kegelapan dengan suara yang serak.

"Ya, Tuanku."Jawab Lucius

"Panggil putramu kemari."Ucap Voldemort

"Baik, Tuanku."

Lucius Malfoy beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Lucius berusaha menunjukkan wajah dinginnya, padahal dalam hati ia berharap Draco tidak akan menjalankan misi berbahaya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Lucius dan Draco masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan itu. Draco dengan mengenakan baju dan celana berwarna hitam yang semakin membuat warna pucat kulitnya bersinar seperti perak.

"Tuanku." Sapa Draco saat ia memasuki ruangan.

"Kemari, Draco." Panggil Voldemort.

Draco mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri makhluk aneh yang merupakan tuannya itu.*wujud Voldemort saat ini sama dengan wujudnya di Goblet of Fire*

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Voldemort saat Draco sudah berlutut disisinya.

"Kabar hamba baik, Tuanku."Jawab Draco, berusaha untuk tidak jijik pada makhluk di depannya itu.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah siap untuk menikah?"Tanya Voldemort lagi.

'Menikah?Apa maksud makhluk tak jelas ini?Aku masih muda dan aku belum ingin menikah.'Ucap Draco dalam hati. "Tuanku, hamba tidak mengerti maksud Anda."Ucapnya

"Aku sudah mempunyai calon istri yang cocok untukmu saat ini, Malfoy Junior."Ucap Voldemort dengan suara yang terdengar ceria. *Hii~*

Draco tetap menunduk, tak berani menjawab pernyataan dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak karuan. Di satu sisi ia ingin sekali menolak tawaran pernikahan dari Pangeran Kegelapan, di satu sisi ia sangat penasaran siapa wanita yang akan dinikahkan dengannya itu. Pansy, Milly atau Greengrass?

"Bawa dia kemari, Cissa!"Ucap Voldemort.

'Ibu? Ibu mengetahui siapa mempelaiku?'Pikir Draco.

Narcissa Malfoy masuk bersama seorang penyihir wanita yang wajahnya masih tertutup tudung. Dari sudut matanya, terlihat warna rambutnya yang coklat madu dari tudung yang tak dapat menutupi kepalanya dengan sempurna. Di belakang penyihir wanita itu terlihat Luna-Loony-Lovegood, pengkhianat Orde.

Wanita berambut coklat madu itu berjalan dengan tegas menuju sisi Voldemort bersama dengan Narcissa Malfoy. Ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa takut ataupun rasa segan saat berjalan ke arah Draco.

"Terimakasih, Cissa-dear."Ucap Voldemort."Draco Lucius Malfoy, angkat kepalamu!"

Draco perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata coklat cerah.

Hermione Granger...

TBC

Kurarin


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Ini dia chapter 2. Selamat membaca...**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punyanya JK Rowling. **

**Summary : Voldemort masih hidup, Harry dkk bergerilya menghindari Pelahap Maut. Ketika Hermione menyusup ke markas Pelahap Maut, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Draco?**

Timeline : Post HP-7, Harry dan anggota Orde gagal mengalahkan Voldemort. Meskipun Voldemort masih hidup, Voldemort tidak memiliki wujud fisik yang sempurna akibat musnahnya semua Horcrux. Harry dan anggota Orde yang lain bergerilya dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain untuk menghindari kejaran para Pelahap Maut.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Hermione terbangun di ruangan sempit yang hanya di terangi dengan cahaya lilin. Ia tahu bahwa ia tertangkap oleh para Pelahap Maut, dan ia juga tahu mereka tak akan membunuhnya –untuk saat ini- . Sepertinya rumor itu memang benar, Voldemort sedang mencari wanita-wanita penyihir Muggleborn untuk dijadikan pelayannya.

'Apa dengan ini misiku berhasil?'Pikir Hermione.'aku kira belum. Aku masih belum tahu aku akan diterima atau tidak.'

Saat Hermione sibuk dengan pikirannya, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Orang menyentuh bahu Hermione untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Hermione menoleh dan mendapati orang itu adalah Luna.

"Hermione."Sapa Luna.

"Luna,"Jawab Hermione dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hermione? Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"Tanya Luna dengan nada suara khawatir.

"Diam, Luna!"Sergah Hermione."kau sudah dengar apa yang ingin aku lakukan di sini. Aku tak perlu mengulanginya lagi."

Luna tertunduk mendengar jawaban Hermione yang ketus.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan kalian saat itu. Aku..."Ucap Luna dengan suara tercekat.

"Luna-dear..."Sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di pintu masuk.

"Madam Malfoy."

Hermione tercekat saat melihat Narcissa Malfoy berjalan menghampirinya. Narcissa Malfoy terlihat masih sama dengan waktu itu di Hogwarts.*saat pertarungan terakhir yang ada di buku 7*. Wajahnya yang pucat dan rambut warna gadingnya terlihat menakutkan di bawah cahaya lilin.

"Luna, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sejenak?"Pinta Narcissa.

"Tentu, Madam."Jawab Luna seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah yakin pintu tertutup dengan rapat dan tak ada orang yang menguping, Narcissa Malfoy mengucapkan mantra anti menguping dan memulai pembicaraannya.

"Halo, aku Narcissa Malfoy."Ucapnya, "Kau salah satu sahabat Harry Potter kan?"

"Aku Hermione Granger."

"Kurasa aku tak perlu menanyakan alasanmu datang kemari. Kau pasti sudah mendengar rumor yang beredar di luar sana."Ucap Narcissa sambil duduk di samping Hermione.

Hermione sedikit kaget dengan kedekatan Narcissa dan menjawab"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya. Pangeran Kegelapan mengumpulkan penyihir wanita Muggleborn untuk dijadikan pelayannya."

Narcissa tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ya, memang benar. Tapi bukan untuk dijadikan pelayannya, mereka akan dijadikan sebagai istri-istri penyihir Darah Murni agar dapat menghasilkan penyihir-penyihir Darah Campuran yang hebat."

Mata Hermione terbelalak mendengarnya. 'Istri? Menghasilkan anak? Oh, tidak mungkin. Ini benar-benar misi bunuh diri.'

"Hermione-dear, Draco adalah salah satu penyihir Darah Murni yang dipersiapkan Pangeran Kegelapan untuk menjadi salah satu kandidatnya. Dan aku ingin kau yang akan menjadi mempelainya."Ucap Narcissa.

"Tunggu... Maksudmu aku akan menjadi istri anakmu itu?"Seru Hermione tak percaya. Lebih baik ia mati daripada harus disentuh oleh Malfoy, musuh abadinya di Hogwarts.

"Hermione-dear, kalau kau mau menjadi istri Draco aku akan membantumu mengumpulkan informasi tentang Pangeran Kegelapan dan akan menutupi apa yang menjadi tujuanmu kemari. Aku akan menjadi tamengmu kalau kau mau membantu Draco." Ucap Narcissa memohon.

"Tunggu! Darimana kau tahu...? Uups..."Hermione segera menghentikan ucapannya karena secara tak sadar ia mengakui informasi yang dikatakan Narcissa sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mungkin mengkhianati sahabat-sahabatmu." Ucap Narcissa dengan senyuman kecil.

Hermione menatap Narcissa tak percaya. Ia telah ketahuan oleh Narcissa Malfoy. "Ok. Apa saja yang harus aku lakukan?"Ucap Hermione pada akhirnya.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Draco masih tak percaya ketika melihat Granger di depannya. Bagaimana bisa Pelahap Maut melewatkan Muggleborn yang ada di hadapan mereka ini. Bukankah seharusnya Muggleborn harus langsung dibunuh jika Pelahap Maut bertemu dengan mereka.

Granger sama sekali tidak terlihat takut dikelilingi puluhan Pelahap Maut dan berdiri disamping makhluk aneh bernama Voldemort ini. Matanya menatap lurus ke Draco yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan di matanya.

"Tuanku."Ucap Narcissa memecah keheningan.

"Cissa-dear, kau sudah berbicara dengan calon menantumu? Bagaimana? Apa dia pantas menjadi menantu keluarga Malfoy yang terhormat?"Tanya Voldemort.

"Iya, Tuanku. Hamba rasa Hermione adalah orang yang tepat. Dia adalah penyihir Muggleborn terbaik di Hogwarts dan hamba rasa Draco juga akan mudah beradaptasi dengan Hermione karena mereka sudah saling kenal."Ucap Narcissa panjang lebar.

"Dan apa kau sudah memastikan kesetiaannya?"

"Ya, Tuanku. Hamba sudah menggunakan Veritaserum untuk memastikan tujuannya kemari dan hamba sudah mengkristalkan hasilnya. Silakan Tuanku lihat."Ucap Narcissa sambil menyerahkan botol kecil berisi memorinya.

"Wormtail."Panggil Voldemort pada pelayan setianya."Ambilkan pensieve!"

"Baik,Tuan." Jawab Wormtail sambil membungkuk dan menghilang di balik tirai.

"So, namamu Hermione Granger?" Tanya Voldemort pada Hermione.

"Ya, Tuanku. Nama hamba Hermione Jean Granger."Jawab Hermione sambil membungkuk.

"Kau sudah mengenal Draco, eh? Kau satu angkatan dengannya?"

"Benar, Tuanku. Hamba kenal dengan Tuan Malfoy Junior. Kami satu angkatan, hamba di Gryffindor, Tuanku."Jawab Hermione.

"Satu asrama dengan Potter?"

Sebelum Hermione sempat menjawab. Wormtail sudah kembali dengan pensieve.

"So, mari kita lihat hasil Veritaserum Cissa kepada Nona ini."Ucap Voldemort.

...

"_Hermione, aku harus menggunakan ramuan Veritaserum kepadamu, jadi..."Ucap Narcissa sedikit ragu_

"_Tenang saja, Mrs Malfoy. Sebelum kemari aku sudah menggunakan ramuan yang dapat sedikit menetralisir efek ramuan Veritaserum, jadi aku dapat sedikit berbohong."Jawab Hermione dengan senyuman kecil._

"_Hahh, baiklah." Sahut Narcissa. "Luna-dear, masuklah! Ajak juga orang sedang berbicara denganmu."_

_Terdengar sahutan dari luar pintu. Dan masuklah Luna dan juga Blaise Zabini, salah satu teman Si Ferret Malfoy._

***Memory yang dilihat Volemort mulai dari sini.***

"_Nah, Hermione minumlah ramuan ini sekali teguk."_

_Hermione langsung meminum ramuan itu segera setelah menerimanya. Ramuan itu terasa manis dan segar, khas rasa dari Veritaserum. Setelah mengerjapkan mata berulangkali, Hermione membuka matanya dengan pandangan sedikit kosong._

"_Namamu Hermione Granger?"Tanya Narcissa_

"_Benar, aku Hermione Granger." Jawab Hermione jujur._

"_Kenapa kau kemari?"_

"_Aku mendengar rumor tentang Pangeran Kegelapan yang mencari penyihir wanita Muggleborn untuk dijadikan pelayan. Aku sudah bosan menjadi pelarian, jadi aku kemari. Kalau rumor itu benar aku akan hidup kalau salah aku akan mati dan terbebas dari pelarian." Jawab Hermione dengan sedikit variasi kebohongan._

"_Apa yang terjadi dengan Potter dan Weasly?"_

"_Aku tinggalkan mereka di hutan terlarang, itu tempat persembunyian terakhir kami."Jawaban Hermione kali ini jujur. Karena memang itu yang terjadi._

"_Lalu dimana tempat persembunyian berikutnya?"_

"_Entahlah."Ucapnya seraya mengangkat bahu. "Kami bertiga selalu memutuskan tempat persembunyian berikutnya saat sudah memulai perjalanan berikutnya."Jawabnya jujur._

"_Dimana anggota Orde yang lain? Anggota Keluarga Weasly yang lain?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu saat ini. Kami terakhir berkumpul enam bulan lalu di sekitar The Burrow."Lagi-lagi jawaban yang jujur._

"_Baiklah, pelayan yang dimaksud rumor itu apa kau tahu pelayan apa yang dimaksud?"_

"_Ehmm, menjadi pelayan pembuat makanan atau pencuci piring bersama para Peri Rumah?"Jawab Hermione."Tentu penyihir Darah Murni tak akan mau berdekatan dengan kami apalagi bersentuhan dengan kami."_

"_Sayangnya bukan itu. Lord Voldemort mengumpulkan penyihir wanita Muggleborn terbaik untuk melahirkan penyihir berdarah campuran yang kuat."Ucap Narcissa._

"_Hell, no!" Seru Hermione._

"_Hermione Jean Granger kau akan menjadi mempelai anakku, Draco Lucius Malfoy dan kau harus mengiyakannya. Jika tidak kau harus mati."_

"_Baik." Jawab Hermione dengan sedikit terpaksa._

...

"Welldone!" Seru Voldemort senang." Jadi Draco Lucius Malfoy, maukah kau menikahi Hermione Jane Granger?"

"Baik, Tuanku."Jawab Draco sambil menundukkan badan.

"Hermione-dear, tanganmu."Suruh Voldemort seraya mengangkat tangan kecil anehnya."Draco, terima uluran tangan calon istrimu."

Draco mematuhi perintah Voldemort dengan menerima uluran tangan Hermione. Sebenarnya Draco sedikit enggan dengan pernikahan ini. Ia masih muda, sama sekali belum ingin menikah.

Draco memperhatikan wajah Hermione yang masih sedikit tersembunyi di balik tudung. Penasaran dengan ekspresi Hermione saat ini, Draco menyingkap tudung itu. Hermione tersenyum kecil dan matanya mengungkapkan bahwa ia senang dengan keputusan pernikahan ini.

'Demi Merlin, tidak mungkin ia serta merta menyetujui pernikahan ini. Apalagi ia menikah dengan aku, musuh besarnya di Hogwarts.'Protes Draco dalam hati.

Seraya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Draco, Hermione tersenyum semakin lebar dan berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Draco."

TBC

**A/N : So, bagaimana chapter ini? Let me know what you think.**

**Kurarin**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Kura g nyangka fic ini akan dapat tanggapan sebaik ini. Bahkan ada yang fav. **

**Kura seneng banget, dech. LOL**

**Kura baru bisa bales review di chap 3 coz chap 2 kemarin dah ada di arsip, jadi cuman tinggal nge-update doang.**

**Balesan review Kura taruh di bawah, yach...**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punyanya JK Rowling. **

**Summary : Voldemort masih hidup, Harry dkk bergerilya menghindari Pelahap Maut. Ketika Hermione menyusup ke markas Pelahap Maut, dia tertangkap dan dipaksa menikah dengan Draco Malfoy. Lho, kok bisa?**

Timeline : Post HP-7, Harry dan anggota Orde gagal mengalahkan Voldemort. Meskipun Voldemort masih hidup, Voldemort tidak memiliki wujud fisik yang sempurna akibat musnahnya semua Horcrux. Harry dan anggota Orde yang lain bergerilya dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain untuk menghindari kejaran para Pelahap Maut.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Matahari telah lama hilang dari langit dan digantikan oleh bulan separuh yang nampak enggan menyinari langit malam itu. Hermione duduk termenung di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil menatap gaun pengantin putih yang tergantung di dekat meja rias. Besok ia akan menikah dengan Draco Malfoy. Menikah dengan musuh bebuyutannya di Hogwarts.

Menikah? Kata itu tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan olehnya. Hermione merasa ia masih muda. Dan ketika suatu saat ia terpikirkan kata itu, yang kemudian ada di pikirannya adalah Ron. Ia sudah lama menyukai Ron dan Ron juga menyukainya. Hanya saja akibat keadaan yang kacau balau seperti ini, mereka tak punya kesempatan untuk melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya. Saat itu yang terpikir hanyalah bersembunyi menghindari Pelahap Maut.

Draco Malfoy dan menikah. Dua kata yang terdengar aneh di pikiran Hermione. Meski begitu, esok dua kata itu akan menjadi satu dengan Hermione. Hermione menikah dengan Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sadar betul kalau ini adalah hal yang harus dilakukannya agar bisa menuntaskan misi bunuh diri ini. Narcissa yang tahu tentang hal itu dan memanfatkannya dengan memaksa Hermione untuk menikah dengan Draco, putra tersayangnya. Narcissa yang begitu menyayangi Si Pirang Manja itu akan melakukan apa saja agar putranya bisa sedikit terbebas dari Pangeran Kegelapan.

Hermione merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk di bawahnya. Kamar ini adalah kamar yang di dapatnya setelah ia resmi menjadi salah satu Pelahap Maut dan terikat selamanya dengan Voldemort –kecuali Voldemort binasa-. Hermione mengangkat lengan kirinya dan mengamati lilitan ular perak yang terpampang di depan matanya. Ini adalah bukti dan tali yang menjeratnya untuk setia pada Voldemort.

"Misi sialan!"Umpat Hermione pelan.'dan aku sudah tahu resikonya pasti besar.'Tambahnya dalam hati.

'Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang waktunya tidur. Apa yang akan terjadi esok, biarlah terjadi.'

Hermione perlahan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dunia mimpi mengambil alih kesadarannya.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Pernikahan Draco adalah satu-satunya pernikahan anggota keluarga Malfoy yang sederhana. Di berbagai generasi sebelum Draco, pernikahan bagi keluarga Malfoy adalah acara besar yang patut dirayakan secara besar-besaran pula. Pernikahan di keluarga Malfoy paling tidak akan dihadiri oleh seribu tamu undangan dari berbagai kalangan di seluruh penjuru negeri. Namun kali ini pernikahan Draco hanya dihadiri oleh sepuluh orang, termasuk Voldemort dan orangtuanya.

Draco berdiri di depan altar dengan mengenakan jas putih. Rambut peraknya terlihat makin bersinar terkena pantulan matahari yang sedikit malu di balik awan. Draco berdiri tak nyaman sambil menunggu datangnya pengantin wanita, Hermione Granger. Ada kerutan yang terlihat jelas di dahinya, ini menunjukkan ia sama sekali tak menyukai ide pernikahan ini. Menikah dengan Darah Lumpur untuk menghasilkan penyihir-penyihir berdarah campuran.

Ide yang benar-benar gila. Belum tentu juga anak yang dihasilkan dari pernikahan campuran ini akan menjadi penyihir hebat. Bisa saja anak itu akan jadi Squib.

Selain permasalahan dengan pengantin wanitanya, yang notabene adalah musuh terbesarnya di Hogwarts, Draco juga kesal karena mereka adalah pasangan pernikahan campuran pertama yang dinikahkan pada masa kacau ini. Dan itu berarti anak mereka –Draco bergidik mendengar kata 'anak mereka'- akan menjadi bahan percobaan.

Suara tepuk tangan menyadarkan Draco dari pikiran kacaunya. Ia melihat Hermione masuk ke tempat upacara dengan mengenakan gaun putih yang indah. Sebenci apapun Draco pada Hermione, Draco tak memungkiri Hermione di depannya adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ditemuinya.

Hermione masuk dengan anggun dengan wajah yang sedikit tersembunyi di balik tudung pengantin. Tapi tudung itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecil yang terus terpahat di bibirnya.

'Apa yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu?'Pikir Draco, 'dia pasti sudah gila.'

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Pada senja hari setelah upacara pernikahannya dengan Draco berakhir, Hermione duduk sendiri di kamar pengantin. Kamar itu lebih besar dari kamar yang ditempatinya selama ini di Malfoy Manor. Di kamar itu nanti Hermione untuk pertama kalinya akan berada di tempat yang sama dengan Draco, berdua saja. Berdua? Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hermione berada dalam satu kamar yang sama dengan orang yang ia anggap musuh bebuyutan.

Hermione menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca rias. Sebelum upacara dimulai, Hermione tak sempat memperhatikan wajahnya yang telah dirias karena terlalu sibuk menenangkan hatinya. Rambut yang biasanya bergelombang tak bisa diatur itu kini tertata rapi di puncak kepalanya dengan kerudung putih menjuntai ke bawah. Wajahnya yang putih polos tanpa make up itu kini terhiasi rona merah pada pipi dan bibir. Mata coklat yang bersinar terang penuh kepercayaan diri itu sedikit tertutupi oleh riasan tebal.

Hermione menatap jari manis kirinya yang sekarang dihiasi sebentuk cincin emas putih berhiaskan batu rubi dan permata. Konon cincin ini adalah cincin yang telah turun temurun dipakai oleh pengantin wanita keluarga Malfoy. Cincin ini selain sebagai tanda ia telah menikah, juga sebagai tanda pengikat dirinya dengan Draco Malfoy. Ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan cincin ini kecuali Draco mati.

Pernikahan mereka bukanlah jenis pernikahan biasa yang terjadi di Dunia Muggle, dimana sepasang suami istri bisa bercerai. Pernikahan bagi Dunia Sihir adalah mengikat sepasang anak manusia sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Sesuai dengan isi sumpah yang mereka ucapkan.

Dengan adanya dua 'tali' pengikat ini, Hermione terjebak di Dunia Sihir Hitam.

Tok...tok... Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya.

"Ya, silakan masuk." Ucapnya pada siapapun yang ada di balik pintu itu. Hermione tak berniat menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang karena ia tahu siapa itu.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

**Sesaat sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai. **

"So, bagaimana perasanmu, Draco? Tak sampai satu jam lagi kau akan menjadi pria beristri." Tanya Blaise dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Diam, Blaise! Kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku." Seru Draco sambil menahan suaranya agar tak sampai terdengar dari luar kamar.

"Ayolah, Draco! Berikan satu kata saja."Pinta Blaise.

"Pusing." Jawab Draco singkat.

Saat itu Draco dan Blaise-sang pendamping pria- berada di kamar yang ada paling dekat dengan kebun tempat upacara berlangsung. Draco masih belum bisa menerima sebentar lagi ia akan menikah. Menikah dengan Granger. Musuh besarnya di Hogwarts.

"Gila, ini benar-benar gila."Gumam Draco pelan.

Draco tahu bahwa ia hanya bisa menerima saja. Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menolak.

...

_Setelah pertemuannya dengan Granger waktu itu, Draco serasa dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Ia tak dapat membantah apapun yang dikatakan orangtuanya. Ia serasa mati rasa. Ketika Granger menerima tanda kegelapan, ia hanya menatap Granger dengan pandangan kosong. Dan saat ia diberi setelan jas putih oleh salah satu peri rumahnya, Draco tersadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. _

_Seolah setelan jas itu adalah sampah menjijikan, Draco melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan. Setelah melemparkan jas itu, Draco melemparkan dirinya ke kursi yang ada di dekat jendela. Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, ia memperhatikan orang lalu lalang di balik jendela. Baru setelah Blaise dan ayahnya datang untuk melihat kesiapan Draco, Draco mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk._

"_Draco!"Seru ayahnya. Draco hanya membalas dengan alis yang terangkat."Apa yang kau lakukan di kursi itu?"_

"_Duduk." Jawab Draco seadanya._

"_Dimana jas pernikahanmu?"Tanya Lucius tak dapat menahan diri. Draco menjawab dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke tempat ia melemparkan jas itu. Sementara Blaise hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Blaise berinisiatif mengambil onggokan jas terlupakan oleh Draco dan Lucius yang terlalu sibuk melemparkan pandangan membunuh._

"_Nih..!" Ucap Blaise sambil menjejalkan setelan itu ke pangkuan Draco. "Cepat kenakan! Jangan terlalu lama, kau bisa membuat riasan pengantinmu luntur."Ucap Blaise lagi._

_Draco ganti melemparkan pandangan membunuh ke arah Blaise._

"_Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi."_

oOOo oOOo oOOo

"Hermione.."Panggil orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar Hermione.

Hermione menatap Luna dari pantulan cermin yang ada di depannya. Tak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku akan membantumu melepas gaun pengantinmu."Ucap Luna sambil berjalan menghampiri Hermione yang duduk di depan meja rias.

Hermione tidak menjawab ucapan Luna. Ia masih belum melupakan keputusan Luna untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya dan bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut. Luna adalah salah satu orang yang hadir di upacara pernikahan Hermione dan dia adalah pendamping pengantin wanita.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hermione."Ucap Luna sambil mulai melepaskan tudung rendanya.

Tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Hermione. Hermione terus saja menatap lurus ke arah cermin rias di depannya, sama sekali tak berniat menoleh dan menjawab ucapan Luna.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, Hermione. Aku yakin kau mengetahui apa alasanku menjadi salah satu dari mereka."Ucap Luna dengan tenang sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hermione tersenyum sinis mendengar Luna berkata seperti itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena meninggalkan kalian. Tapi aku tak menyesali keputusanku. Cissa sudah membantuku untuk bertahan."Tambah Luna tenang."pernikahanmu dengan Draco adalah salah satu usaha untuk melindungi kalian berdua. Aku ingin kau tahu hal itu."

"Aku sudah tahu."Gumam Hermione pelan namun Luna masih bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Hermione.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."Ucap Luna dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya. "Berdirilah! Aku akan membantumu melepaskan gaun ini."

Hermione menghela napas lega, akhirnya ia terbebas dari gaun putih yang menyesakkan ini.

Setelah membantu Hermione mempersiapkan diri untuk melam pernikahannya, Luna keluar dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Bahagiakan Draco, Hermione."Ucap Luna sebelum ia menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Hn."Jawab Hermione *Wah... Hermione jawab dgn jawaban ala Gaara dan Sasuke*

...

"Hermione,"Panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Narcissa. "kau butuh bantuan?"Tanyanya basa-basi.

Hermione melihat sekilas ke arah Narcissa kemudian menggeleng dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja rias.

"Kau sekarang adalah menantuku, Hermione. Aku harap kau sedikit bersikap lebih manis pada kami, atau paling tidak pada Draco."Ucap Narcissa sambil menghampiri Hermione, tak mempedulikan gelengan kepala Hermione.

"Draco anak yang malang. Ia harus terikat pada Pangeran Kegelapan karena kami orangtuanya."Ucapnya lagi sambil mulai menyisiri rambut bergelombang Hermione. "Setidaknya pernikahan ini akan sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Lord Voldemort dari Draco. Lord Volemort saat ini sedang memusatkan perhatian pada penyihir-penyihir wanita Muggleborn."

Hermione tak mengeluarkan suara apapun untuk menanggapi ocehan Narcissa.

"Ketika kau hamil nanti, perhatian Voldemort akan teralih pada anakmu."Tambah Narcissa sambil terus menyisiri rambut Hermione.

Hermione mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar kata 'hamil'.

'Tentu saja. Bukankah itu tujuan pernikahan ini?' Hermione mencibir dalam hati. 'menghasilkan sebanyak-banyaknya penyihir berdarah campuran.'

Rasa panas mengalir dari leher ke pipi Hermione ketika tiba-tiba terpikir olehnya bagaimana proses untuk menghasilkan anak itu. Leher dan pipinya merah padam membayangkan dirinya disentuh Draco ketika proses itu berlangsung.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hermione?"Tanya Narcissa khawatir melihat wajah Hermione semerah tomat.

Hermione mengangguk cepat, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Cissa."

Narcissa tersenyum menanggapi Hermione yang malu-malu."_Accio lingerie_."Seru Narcissa memanggil sesuatu.

Mata Hermione membelalak mendengar kata 'lingerie'

'Oh, tidak... Aku tak sanggup lagi..." Hermione mengerang dalam hati.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Pernikahan Draco dan Hermione berlangsung dengan singkat dan sederhana. Tak ada perayaan, tak ada undangan, pernikahan mereka hanya disaksikan Volemort dan pelayan setianya, Orangtua Draco, dan beberapa Pelahap Maut yang dekat dengan keluarga Malfoy.

Meskipun pernikahan itu disaksikan oleh sedikit orang, berita pernikahan itu terdengar sampai seluruh Inggris. Voldemort sengaja mengirimkan foto pernikahan itu ke Daily Prophet agar seluruh Inggris tahu ia sedang mencari penyihir wanita Muggleborn yang mau melahirkan penyihir Darah Campuran yang dapat dilatih menjadi penyihir yang kuat.

Dan berita pernikahan itu juga sampai ke telinga anggota Orde yang lain.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di Hogsmeade kesesokan harinya, Harry keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar yang tak menentu dengan menggunakan penyamaran. Ia menggunakan ramuan _polyjuice_ untuk mengubahnya menjadi orang lain. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, pagi itu Harry ditemani oleh Ron. Ron yang biasanya selalu berjaga di tenda darurat mereka, memutuskan untuk keluar. Berharap ia akan mendengar berita tentang Hermione.

Hermione yang sejak penyusupannya ke markas Pelahap Maut hampir seminggu yang lalu itu, tak pernah mengirimkan kabar. Hal itu membuat Harry dan Ron sangat khawatir.

"Ron, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi kau juga tak bisa keluar ke tempat umum seperti ini tanpa penyamaran." Ucap Harry pelan pada Ron yang ada disampingnya. Mereka tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang tak terawat di sekitar Shrieking Shack.

"Jangan khawatir, Harry. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihatku." Jawab Ron berusaha menyakinkan Harry. Ron memang tak memakai penyamaran apapun. Ia hanya menggunakan jubah gaib milik Harry.

"Tapi ini sangat beresiko." Ucap Harry khawatir. "aku tak ingin kehilangan seorang teman lagi."tambah Harry dengan nada sedih.

"Hermione masih hidup, Harry."Ucap Ron yakin. "Hermione tak akan mati semudah itu."

"Aku harap begitu." Ucap Harry sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku itu.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Hermione di Malfoy Manor.

"Kau belum melihat berita tentang Hermione dari Daily Prophet kan?" Tanya Ron dan dijawab oleh gelengan kepala Harry. "Kalau begitu Hermioe belum tertangkap."Ucap Ron yakin.

Ron yakin berita tertangkapnya Hermione akan menjadi berita besar di seluruh Inggris. Bagaimanapun juga Hermione adalah salah satu orang yang terdekat Harry Potter. Pihak Pelahap Maut pasti akan memanfaatkan Hermione untuk memancing Harry Potter keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aku belum melihat berita di Prophet hari ini."Ucap Harry tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu, cepat beli sana!"

Daily Prophet hari itu entah kenapa sulit sekali didapatkan. Harry baru bisa mendapatkannya setelah hampir seharian mencarinya. Dan begitu membuka lipatan surat kabar itu, Harry terpaku. Melihat Harry yang diam saja dan tak segera memberitahu berita apa yang ada di Prophet, Ron berinisiatif melihatnya sendiri. Dan betapa kagetnya dia, di Prophet terpampang foto Hermione dengan gaun pengantin putihnya dan berdiri di sebelah Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy...

What the hell !

oOOo oOOo oOOo

**Tempat persembunyian Keluarga Weasly – 50 mil dari The Burrow – **

Meskipun dalam pelarian menghindari Pelahap Maut keluarga Weasly tak ingin terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di hutan pinus tak jauh dari The Burrow.

Mereka menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari tanpa ada gangguan yang berarti. Pelahap Maut yang seharusnya mengejar mereka sepertinya sudah lelah mengejar. Selama beberapa bulan ini terasa tenang dan mereka merasa seolah Voldemort tak pernah kembali.

Namun kedamaian itu terusik oleh datangnya Daily Prophet yang umumnya membawa berita buruk –bagi mereka- ke tempat itu. Daily Prophet yang mencetak berita pernikahan Draco dan Hermione.

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!" Teriak Mrs Weasly saat melihat berita itu.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Tanya Mr Weasly yang penasaran melihat istrinya berteriak tak lama setelah Daily Prophet tiba.

"Hermione menikah dengan Draco Malfoy!" Ucap Mrs Weasly histeris.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Seru semua orang yang ada di tempat itu bersamaan.

"Itu pasti berita bohong!" Seru Ginny

"Aku tidak yakin itu berita bohong." Ucap Bill yang berada disamping ibunya, ikut membaca Daily Prophet "ini berita yang dikeluarkan sendiri oleh Voldemort."

"Tapi... Itu tidak mungkin!" Seru Ginny masih tidak percaya. "bukankah saat ini Hermione bersama Harry dan Ron? Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hermione, mereka pasti akan menghubungi kita."

Mereka semua terdiam, memikirkan ucapan Ginny yang memang masuk akal. Menurut mereka, tak mungkin jantung seorang Muggleborn masih berdetak saat berada di jarak sedekat itu dengan Voldemort.

Saat mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba pintu masuk terbuka dan masuklah beberapa orang yang telah mereka kenal baik.

"Arthur, kau sudah baca Daily Prophet?"Seru Hagrid begitu ia masuk ke ruang makan.

Mr. Weasly beserta keluarga Weasly yang lain mengangguk cepat.

"Apa menurut kalian berita itu benar?"Tanya McGonagall

"Kami belum bisa memastikan kebenarannya."Jawab Mr. Weasly."Apa teman kita di Daily Prophet sudah memastikan kebenaran berita itu?"

"Kami belum mendapatkan kepastiannya. Beth mengatakan kalau sumber berita ini adalah Voldemort sendiri."Jawab anggota Orde yang lain.

"Jadi, berita ini belum tentu benar."Ucap Bill Weasly. "Bisa saja ini hanyalah akal-akalan Voldemort untuk memancing kita."Ucap Hagrid.

"Entahlah... Satu hal yang bisa kita pastikan saat ini." Ucap Mr. Weasly dengan nada tegas. "Orang yang selalu bersama Hermione pasti tahu. Harry dan Ron."

Semua orang yang ada di dapur kecil rumah sementara keluarga Weasly itu mengangguk. Harry dan Ron pasti tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Mereka hanya perlu menghubungi dan menyuruh Harry dan Ron datang. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan saat ini.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

TBC

**A/N : Kura g buat upacara pernikahan DraMione dengan detail, coz Kura anggap upacaranya akan sama kayak upacara yang ada di dunia nyata.**

**Ini dia balesan review...**

Lonelyclover : Makasih buat reviewnya. Ide ini terpikir waktu Kura lihat movie Harpot 7 part two. Kura kepikiran apa yang terjadi yach kalo ada pasukan penyihir berdarah campuran. Jadi Kura putusin buat fic DraMione ini. *abiz pairing yg kepikir cuman ini doang*. DraMione jadi nikah kok, tapi kamu g diundang. Hehehe... *becanda*

Beatrixmalf : Makasih buat review dan sarannya. Kura usahain cepet update...

Cilla 'CL' DramionE : Makasih buat reviewnya. Kura bakal terusin fic ini.*semangat*

Hilda9Achillius9Fitra : *namanya bener kan?*Makasih buat reviewnya... ^_^

Marsilea Crenata PRESL : Iya, Kura lupa waktu ngatur account ini. Arigatou dah diingetin. Btw, namamu susah diinget dan ditulis –terutama bagian Marsilea-. *perasaan Kura dah pernah komplain, yach. Hehehe *.

Ritsu ayumu : Makasih reviewnya... ^_^ Kura usahain update ngebut.

Abcd : Makasih dah direview...

Naughty As Me : Makasih reviewnya... Chap 2 masih kurang panjang, yach? Gimana dgn chap 3 ini?

Atacchan : Makasih reviewnya... Chap 2 masih pendek yach? Gimana kalo chap 3 ini? Btw, namamu ngingetin Kura ma Atchan -Maeda Atsuko- AKB48-. Kura sempet salah baca soalnya.

JustDracoHermione : Makasih reviewnya...

**P.S. : Kura belum bisa nentuin jadwal update coz inspirasi fic ini kadang naik turun. Kura minta reader sabar yach...**

**DraMione nya masih kurang yach? Kura tahan dulu Wedding Night-nya coz Kura pingin nunjukin reaksi orang terdekat Hermione tentang pernikahan mereka.**

**Tinggalkan jejak kalian and let Kura know what you think.**

**Kurarin**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Deng deng deng...**

**Inilah Wedding Night yg telah lama dinantikan... *kepedean*.**

**Gomen, Kura baru bisa update. Kura lagi kena 'sindrom males nulis' akut. Baru sembuh sabtu kemarin. Hehehe...**

**Oh, yach di chap ini Kura mau coba nulis pake POV.**

**Warning : Ratenya mungkin jadi semi-M. Sebenarnya sih Kura g tahu batasan yang dipakai buat setiap rate, tapi karena chap ini sedikit 'menjurus' dan ada umpatannya, jadi Kura naikin jadi rate semi-M dech. Menurut kalian gimana? Apa ini masih bisa dimasukkan rate T?**

**Thank you for all reviewer : Naughty As Me, lonelyclover, DraMione4ever, Diggory Malfoy, Succubus, wineyWeenDyne, saya, yowkid, Cilla CL 'Dramione', JustDracoHermione, yanchan, atacchan, Ritsu ayumu, degrangefoy, nnrst, Khaylila Prayoga. Dan juga para silent reader...**

**Yang punya account di FFn, Kura bales review lewat PM. Yg anymous, buat account, dong! *maksa- ditendang ma DraMione4ever, Succubus, **wineyWeenDyne**, **saya, yowkid, **JustDracoHermione, yanchan,** nnrst***  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punyanya JK Rowling.**

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Malam telah larut ketika Hermione terbangun dari tidur sesaatnya. Kamarnya masih dalam keadaan yang sama seperti sebelum Hermione tertidur. Sisi kanan tempat tidurnya -sisi yang akan ditiduri Draco- masih belum terjamah sama sekali. Itu berarti Draco belum masuk ke kamar itu.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya ini adalah malam pengantinnya, tapi sepertinya Sang Pengantin Pria tak punya keinginan untuk berdekatan dengannya.

Hermione bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di dekat ranjangnya. Hermione berdiri di depan jendela, memandangi kamar tempatnya berada sekarang. Tadi sore ia tak sempat memperhatikannya karena terlalu gugup. Narcissa tadi mengatakan kalau kamar ini adalah kamar milik Draco. Ukuran kamar ini cukup besar untuk dihuni oleh satu orang. Ranjangnya berukuran besar dan berkanopi. Ranjangnya besar,kira-kira dapat ditiduri oleh 4 orang dewasa. Letak ranjang itu berada di tengah-tengah kamar.

Pintu masuk kamar ini ada di bagian kanan kamar. Lemari dan pintu kamar mandi terletak juga di bagian kanan kamar. Sedangkan di bagian kiri terdapat sebuah meja kerja kecil, kursi pasangannya, meja rias dan sebuah lemari lagi. Lemari dan meja rias itu adalah tambahan untuk kehadiran Hermione. Sedangkan jendela terletak di dekat meja yang ada di sisi-sisi ranjang.

Hermione menyikap tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Langit malam yang yang dihiasi bulan dan bintang terlihat lebih jelas dari jendela kamar yang terletak di lantai tiga ini. Bulan yang telah tinggi menandakan malam telah berjalan separuh.

Ketika upacara pernikahan itu berlaangsung tadi, Hermione berusaha bersikap tenang. Senyuman kecil yang terukir di bibirnya selama upacara berlangsung adalah kedok untuk menutupi hatinya yang kacau. Padahal hatinya seperti diporak-porandakan badai tornado. Dan sepertinya kedok kecilnya itu berhasil. Tak ada satu orang pun yang curiga, kecuali Narcissa.

Saat masih kecil, layaknya seorang anak perempuan yang lain, Hermione pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang pengantin. Di mimpinya, dia yang memakai gaun pengantin putih bersih menjuntai indah ke lantai menyusuri jalan menuju altar diantar oleh ayahnya. Di kanan-kirinya berjajar keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat dekatnya. Dan di altar, berdiri pendeta yang tersenyum berwibawa ke arahnya. Pria yang sangat dicintainya itu berdiri dengan bangga di antaranya dan pendeta. Pria itu memamerkan senyum paling bahagia yang pernah di lihat Hermione.

Namun tak satupun dari mimpi itu yang menjadi kenyataan. Ayahnya tak bisa mengiringi jalannya menuju altar karena ayahnya telah melupakan dirinya. Bahkan ayahnya bahkan tak ingat ia mempunyai seorang anak perempuan. Meskipun Hermione sendirilah yang membuat orangtuanya tak mempunyai ingatan akan dirinya, mau tak mau Hermione merasa sedih.

Hermione merapatkan jubah tidurnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa dingin. Entah karena ia sangat merindukan orangtuanya atau karena angin malam yang masuk melalui celah-celah kecil jendela yang tak tertutup sempurna. Jubah tidurnya yang tipis tak bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulitnya.

Cukup lama Hermione berdiri di dekat jendela sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan dan tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Draco. Kalau saja tongkat sihirnya tidak 'disimpan sementara' oleh Lucius, ia bisa mengeluarkan mantra yang dapat menghangatkan suhu kamar. Sambil menghela nafas yang panjang, Hermione berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju kamar mandi. Ia ingin berendam air hangat untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit ini.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Sementara itu Draco tengah berada di perpustakaan membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan segelas _vodka_ di tangannya. Setelah upacara pernikahannya yang aneh itu berakhir, Draco mengurung diri di perpustakaan sendiri. Tanpa melepas jas putih pengantinnya. Sekarang jas itu tergeletak di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka dan lengan kemeja itu tergulung separuh.

Draco duduk di kursi bersandaran tinggi yang ada di dekat jendela dengan buku di pangkuannya, tangan kiri menopang dagu, sementara tangan kanan memegang gelas berisikan _vodka_ yang tinggal separuh. Sesekali Draco membalik halaman buku tebalnya itu sambil menyesap _vodka_ hangatnya.

Draco sadar betul saat ini Hermione pasti menunggu di kamarnya dengan cemas. Draco mendecih ketika pikiran itu sekali lagi melintas di kepalanya. Padahal tadi pikiran itu sempat hilang dari otaknya. Draco masih tak memahami tujuan Hermione menikah dengan dirinya. Ia akan mencari tahu nanti.

Draco melirik langit yang terlihat dari jendela yang tirainya belum tertutup di dekatnya. Langit menunjukkan waktu telah melewati tengah menutup bukunya yang tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai akhir itu dan menegak habis sisa _vodka_ di dalam gelasnya.

"Waktunya kembali ke kamar. Semoga dia masih menungguku." Gumam Draco seraya berdiri dari kursinya."Atau dia sudah ke alam mimpi lebih dulu." Draco tertawa sinis.

Setelah menutup semua jendela dan mengembalikan bukunya kembali ke rak, Draco keluar dari perpustakaan menuju ke tidurnya terletak di bagian barat Malfoy Manor. Sisi barat adalah bagian dari Malfoy Manor yang merupakan tempat pribadi Draco. Selain kamar tidur, di sisi barat juga terdapat ruang belajar dan perpustakaan pribadi milik Draco, serta ruang tamu mini dan beberapa kamar tamu untuk teman-teman Draco yang berkunjung.

Draco berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang pribadinya. Tidak ada keinginan untuk mempercepat langkahnya atau ber-_apparate_ ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa ber-_apparate_ ke ruang pribadinya itu, tapi ia tak melakukannya. Seperti rumah keluarga penyihir yang lain, seorang penyihir bisa ber-_apparate_ di dalam rumahnya, dari satu ruang ke ruang yang lain. Hanya saja ruangang yang di maksud adalah ruang pribadi penyihir tersebut. Mereka tak bisa ber-_apparate_ di ruangan-ruangan yang digunakan bersama, seperti ruang tamu dan ruang makan.

Draco membuka pintu kamarnya, dan masuk. Udara dingin menyapanya begitu ia masuk. Sepertinya mantra penghangat ruangannya sudah memudar dan ia segera memperbaikinya. Udara yang menusuk kulit perlahan-lahan mulai menghangat. Sekilas ia melirik ranjangnya yang seharusnya ada Hermione kini kosong. Namun ia tak panik karena _bed cover_ sisi kiri ranjang itu kusut, menandakan seseorang pernah tidur di sana. Dan ia juga mendengar suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi.

Draco mulai melucuti setelan jas pengantinnya dan menggantinya dengan piyama yang biasa ia pakai. Sebenarnya ia hanya memakai bagian bawah dari piyama hijau silvernya. Draco sudah terbiasa tidur bertelanjang dada dan tak berniat merubah kebiasaannya hanya karena kehadiran Hermione. *Kura tepar bayangin Draco telanjang dada*

Draco duduk di ranjangnya sejenak sebelum ia merebahkan diri dan memejamkan mata. Dan tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka...

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Di paviliun terpisah Malfoy Manor, Voldemort beserta pelayan setianya bertemu dengan Lucius dan Narcissa.

"Wormtail, ambilkan ramuan yang ada di mejaku!"Perintah Voldemort pada pelayannya.

"Baik, Tuanku."Jawab Wormtail seraya mengundurkan diri dari hadapan mereka.

"Lucius, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa Hermione pantas jadi menantumu?"Tanya Voldemort pada Lucius.

"Tentu, Tuanku."Jawab Lucius dengan hormat. "Pilihan Tuanku pasti tak salah."

"Hmm..."Respon Voldemort. " Bagaimana denganmu Cissa?"

"Tuanku, menurut hamba, Hermione merupakan penyihir keturunan Muggle yang terbaik. Jadi hamba yakin Hermione mempunyai gen yang baik."Jawab Narcissa.

"Apa kau yakin akan kesetiaannya?"

"Hamba yakin Hermione tidak akan berani berkhianat. Cincin pernikahan yang dipakainya akan mengikat dia selamanya dengan Draco dan keluarga Malfoy. Dan keluarga Malfoy akan setia pada Tuanku."

"Bagus."Jawab Voldemort.

Tak lama kemudian, Wormtail muncul dengan sebotol kecil ramuan berwarna biru _torquise_ dan meletakkannya di meja di depan mereka.

"Berikan ramuan ini pada menantu kalian, dan pastikan dia meminumnya setiap pagi."Ucap Voldemort.

"Ramuan apa ini, Tuanku?"Tanya Lucius ingin tahu.

"Ramuan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihir janin yang akan dikandungnya nanti."Jawab Voldemort. "Pastikan kalian memberikannya setiap pagi, tiga tetes saja cukup."

"Baik, Tuanku."Jawab Lucius dan Narcissa bersamaan.

"Berikan ramuan ini besok padanya, dan ingatkan dia untuk setiap hari meminumnya. Tapi jangan katakan ini adalah kegunaan ramuan ini sebenarnya. Katakan saja ini ramuan untuk menguatkan janin. Dan efek dari ramuan ini adalah dapat membuat emosi Hermione menjadi labil."Ucap Voldemort panjang lebar.

"Baik, Tuanku."

"Kalian boleh pergi!"

Lucius dan Narcissa keluar dari paviliun itu. Setelah memastikan mereka telah menjauh, Voldemort menyeringai kejam. Wormtail yang melihat hal itu merinding tak karuan. Tuannya telah merencanakan sesuatu yang kejam.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

**Hermione's POV**

Hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitku langsung hilang sesaat aku mulai berendam. Andai saja tongkat sihirku tidak disita oleh Lucius, aku tak akan perlu repot-repot berendam. Aku hanya perlu mengeluarkan mantra untuk menghangatkan ruangan. Yah, memang tongkat sihirku disitanya agar aku tak kabur.

"Memangnya aku bisa kabur? Sekali aku memutuskan sesuatu, aku akan melakukannya sampai akhir..."Keluhku.

Setelah merasa cukup hangat, aku keluar dari bak mandi yang berisi air hangat. Betapa kagetnya aku, ketika udara hangat menyapa kulitku yang tak tertutup apa-apa. Pasti ada sesorang yang membuat udara di ruangan ini menghangat.

"Pasti Draco." Gumamku.

Rasanya aneh sekali memanggil Draco Malfoy dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi akan lebih aneh lagi kalau aku tetap memanggilnya Malfoy. Karena namaku sekarang juga Malfoy. Hermione Jane Malfoy.

Aku mengenakan kembali baju tidur yang diserahkan padaku tadi sore oleh Narcissa. Lingerie sewarna daun yang bersemi di musim semi yang tipis dan berenda. Lingerie itu tak mampu menutupi bagian tubuhku yang seharusnya tertutup. Aku terlalu malu untuk melihatnya sehingga aku melapisinya dengan jubah tidur sewarna.

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi, dan dugaanku benar. Draco sudah kembali. Ia sudah merebahkan diri di ranjang dengan bertelanjang dada menatap ke arahku.

**End POV**

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Draco melihat Hermione masuk ke dalam kamar dengan memakai jubah tidur berwarna hijau muda dengan rambut digelung tinggi. Hermione berjalan dengan tenang ke arah meja rias. Hermione membuka gelungan rambutnya dan mulai menyisirinya dengan perlahan. Sementara mata Draco melekat padanya.

"Hei, Darah Lumpur."Panggil Draco.

Hermione tak menjawab apapun, bahkan juga tak menoleh.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, Draco sekali lagi memanggilnya. Tapi panggilannya berubah.

"Granger..."

Hermione menoleh namun tetap tak menjawab. Ia menatap Draco dengan tatapan 'ada apa'

"Kenapa kau setuju menikah denganku?"Tanya Draco yang kini tidur miring menghadap ke arah Hermione.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain."Jawab Hermione, kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya menyisiri rambut.

"Hn, begitukah?"

Hermione meletakkan sisirnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah ranjang. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang sejenak sebelum menaikkan kakinya ke atas ranjang.

"Kalau kau, Draco?"Tanya Hermione mengembalikan pertanyaan Draco.

"Aku ingin sedikit terbebas dari belenggu Pangeran Kegelapan."Jawab Draco seraya menatap kanopi ranjang."kata Ibu, caranya adalah dengan menikah denganmu."

Hermione menatap Draco tak percaya. Sebelumnya Hermione ragu Draco akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia sangat yakin Draco akan berkata 'bukan urusanmu, Darah Lumpur'.

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari, Granger? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada bersama Potter dan Weasley?"Draco kembali menatap Hermione.

"Kau belum dengar beritanya?"Tanggap Hermione tak percaya Draco belum mendengar apapun tentang alasannya masuk ke Malfoy Manor.

"Cih, Kau kira aku orang bodoh yang percaya begitu saja pada bualanmu yang kau ceritakan pada mereka."Draco menjawab dengan sinis."kau kira aku percaya akan pengkhianatanmu pada Potter?"

Draco menatap Hermione dengan tajam. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman sinis. Hermione menatap balik tatapan tajam Draco.

"Kau berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya tentang diriku."Balas Hermione tidak kalah sinis.

"Demi Merlin, Granger!"Seru Draco tak percaya. "Kau itu tipe orang yang akan setia pada sahabatmu sampai mati. Enam tahun bermusuhan denganmu di Hogwarts cukup untuk mengetahui karaktermu itu."

Hermione menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk mereka."Jawab Hermione menyerah. Lagipula tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan niatnya pada Draco. Karena mereka sama-sama tak punya pilihan. "Dan kumohon, jangan tanya lebih lanjut lagi!"

"Bodoh sekali dia, percaya padamu begitu saja."Cemooh Draco pada Voldemort tidak langsung.

"Dia membutuhkanku..."Jawab Hermione sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Untuk menghasilkan penyihir-penyihir berdarah campuran."Lanjut Draco.

"Penyihir-penyihir?" Ucap Hermione bingung. "Hei,,, berarti kita harus punya anak lebih dari satu?"

"Ya, begitulah yang kudengar."

"Damn it!"Umpat Hermione. "Dia kira punya anak gampang."Gumamnya pelan.

"Melahirkannya memang susah, tapi membuatnya sangat mudah."Ucap Draco dengan nada bicara menggoda."Kau akan sangat menyukainya, Hermione"

"Sialan kau, Draco! Aku sedang berbicara serius."Sergah Hermione dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hei, aku juga serius. Kau pikir bagaimana wanita bisa hamil? Minum obat?"Seru Draco.

Hermione mengalihkan wajahnya, malu karena ucapan Draco sebelumnya.

"Hermione."Panggil Draco. Untuk pertama kalinya Draco memanggil nama kecilnya."ini adalah keinginan Pangeran Kegelapan dan kita terikat padanya." Ucap Draco sambil menyapukan jemarinya ke lengan kiri Hermione yang tergambar Tanda Kegelapan.

Sekali lagi Hermione menghela nafas. Dan Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan 'kau benar'.

"Aku tahu, Draco."Jawab Hermione singkat.

Hermione merebahkan diri di samping Draco. Ia berbaring miring dan tidur berhadap-hadapan dengan Draco. Mereka saling menatap tajam, namun perlahan tatapan itu melembut. Tangan Draco menyentuh pipi Hermione yang mulai memerah. Jari-jemari Draco membelai pipinya perlahan. Baru kali ini pipi Hermione disentuh oleh orang lain selembut ini.

Jemari Draco merambat ke bibir Hermione. Draco membelai lembut bibir bawah Hermione dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian Draco perlahan mengurangi jarak mereka dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir merah Hermione. Ciuman pembuka yang lembut. Sekali lagi, Draco menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman kedua yang lebih lama dari yang pertama.

Draco meraih bagian belakang leher Hermione dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya meraih pinggang Hermione, menghilangkan jarak yang masih tersisa. Sekali lagi Draco mencium Hermione. Kali ini bukan lagi ciuman lembut seperti sebelumnya. Ciuman ini adalah ciuman dalam. Ciuman yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.

Saat ciuman-ciuman Draco diberikan padanya, Hermione hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Ciuman-ciuman Draco sangat berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman Ron atau bahkan ciuman dari Viktor. Setelah ciuman kedua, ciuman Draco menjadi semakin dalam. Dan tangannya juga tidak diam.

Terasa sentuhan lembut di pipi kiri Hermione membuat Hermione membuka mata. Draco menatap lurus ke matanya dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Kalau ini bisa membuat hidupku sedikit lebih bebas aku akan melakukannya."Ucap Draco.

"Kalau ini bisa membuatku berguna untuk mereka, aku akan melakukannya. "Balas Hermione.

Dan mereka kembali berciuman. Berciuman dengan sangat dalam.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Di suatu tempat di tengah Hutan Terlarang, Harry dan Ron tengah mendiskusikan berita yang ada di Prophet.

"Hermione tidak akan sudi menikah dengan Si Ferret itu! Dia pasti terkena mantra _Confundus_!" Seru Ron tak percaya.

"Diamlah, Ron!"Seru Harry.

"Demi Merlin, Harry!"Seru Ron pada Harry. "Apa kau percaya begitu saja dengan berita itu? Itu berita bohong yang disebar untuk memancingmu keluar!"

"Kalau mereka ingin memancingku keluar, mereka bisa menyandera Hermione, menyiksanya sampai babak belur atau perbuatan kejam lain. Bukan dengan hal semacam ini. Bukan dengan berita pernikahan. Pernikahan penyihir berdarah murni dengan penyihir Muggleborn. Dan ini bukan sembarang penyihir berdarah murni. Ini adalah keluarga Malfoy. Keluarga Malfoy, Ron. Draco Malfoy!" Jawab Harry panjang lebar.

"Tapi, Harry. Hermione pasti akan menolaknya! Ia sangat benci pada Si Ferret itu!"Ucap Ron bersikukuh.

"Kalau berita ini benar, berarti Hermione selamat. Ia masih hidup."

"Cih, hidup dalam penjara."

"Ron, sudahlah!"Sergah Harry pada Ron yang dari tadi terus mengoceh. "Hermione selamat. Itu yang terpenting."

"Yah yah yah. Kau bos-nya."Ucap Ron menyerah.

Seekor burung hantu masuk melewati jendela tempat tinggal sementara mereka. Burung hantu itu adalah salah satu burung hantu milik keluarga Weasley, tepatnya milik Bill. Burung hantu itu membawa sebuah surat yang dilipat sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai seekor tikus -tikusnya bisa bergerak-. Ini dilakukan untuk mengelabui penglihatan Pelahap Maut.

Surat itu ditulis oleh Mr. Weasley.

_Dear Harry,_

_Dear Ron,_

_Dear Hermione (kami harap kau ada bersama Harry dan Ron),_

_Kami yakin kalian pasti sudah membaca berita yang ada di Daily Prophet. Kami belum tahu apa berita itu benar. Yang kami tahu Hermione bersama kalian. Dan kami harap Hermione masih bersama kalian._

_Kami ingin bertemu kalian secepat mungkin. Datanglah ke tempat biasa setelah matahari terbit pada hari ketiga belas di bulan Oktober_

_Hancurkan pesan ini setelah kalian membacanya._

_Arthur_

"Hari ke-tigabelas adalah besok. Berarti kita harus berangkat malam ini ke The Burrow."Ucap Harry."Ayo, kita berkemas, Ron!"

"Yah, ayo."Jawab Ron malas.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju ke The Burrow, tempat tinggal lama keluarga Weasley yang sekarang tinggal puing-puing.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

**TBC**

**End Note : Fuuhhh, chap ini selesai juga.**

**Chap depan, Kura mau nampilin 'the morning after' dan kehidupan Hermione sebagai Mrs. Malfoy. Dan juga diskusi antara keluarga Weasley dan Harry.**

**So, Let me know what you think!**

**Kurarin**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : OMG! Chap 4 dapet 20 review! Unbelievable!*Kura nari2 g jelas***

**Thank you for : Khaylila Prayoga, Kazuki Namikaze, Naughty As Me, Ghina, Incubus, DraMione4ever, winey, Succubus, Diggory Malfoy, Rey19, JustDracoHermione, yowkid, atacchan, misstroberry, Cilla CL 'DraMione', DraMione Shipper, aquasphinx, gieyoungkyu, malfoy and silent reader too.**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punyanya JK Rowling.**

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Langit masih gelap ketika Hermione terbangun. Ia terbangun di dekapan hangat Draco. Masih teringat dengan jelas olehnya kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Ia, seorang Hermione Granger, salah satu dari The Golden Trio, sahabat terdekat Harry Potter 'tidur' tanpa paksaan dengan salah satu dari Pelahap Maut. Dan bukan sembarang Pelahap Maut. Seorang Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Meskipun rasa sedih mengelayuti dirinya,Hermione tak menyesal sama sekali. Ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk datang ke Malfoy Manor, meskipun teman-temannya berkata 'tidak' dan berusaha membujuknya. Ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Narcissa. Ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk masuk ke lubang hitam ini.

Hermione keluar dari dekapan hangat Draco dan turun dari ranjang. Hermione memunguti baju tidurnya yang berserakan di bawah ranjang dan memakainya kembali. Setelah memastikan baju dan jubah tidurnya terpasang sempurna, Ia tidak kembali ke dekapan hangat Draco dan memilih berjalan menuju meja rias. Ia duduk di kursi meja rias dan memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

Hermione mengamati bayangan wajahnya di cermin di tengah lemahnya cahaya yang menyala di kamar itu. Meski begitu, cahaya lemah lilin tak dapat menyembunyikan perubahan yang terjadi di wajah Hermione. Bibir bawahnya sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman-ciuman dari Draco yang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut itu. Bagian lehernya dipenuhi 'kenang-kenangan' dari Draco. Tidak hanya bagian lehernya tapi juga bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Wajah Hermione memerah seketika.

Ada perasaan yang aneh di dadanya saat ia memikirkan bagaimana Draco menyentuhnya. Menyentuhnya di bagian-bagian yang sama sekali tak terduga olehnya.

Blusshh. Wajah Hermione tambah memerah.

'Sudah, aku tak sanggup untuk mengingatnya lagi. Bisa-bisa wajahku terbakar.'Ucap Hermione dalam hati.

Hermione berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak keras tak karuan. Jika jantungnya sedikit lebih tenang, warna merah di wajahnya akan berkurang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hermione?"Tanya Draco mengagetkan Hermione.

"Ti... tidak ada, Draco."Jawab Hermione terkaget.

Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione setelah memastikan ia memakai celana piyamanya. Sementara Hermione menatap Draco yang berjalan ke arahnya melalui bayangan yang terpantul di cermin.

Setelah sampai di belakang Hermione, Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Hermione dan menatap wajah Hermione melalui pantulan cermin. Sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu di cermin.

"Kau menyesal, Hermione?"Tanya Draco sambil menyibakkan rambut Hermione sehingga rambut ikalnya menjuntai di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak menyesal."Jawab Hermione seraya memalingkan wajahnya sehingga pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"Bohong."

"Tidak, Draco!"Jawab Hermione tegas."ini keputusanku. Dan aku akan menjalaninya sampai akhir."Hermione kembali menatap bayangan mereka di cermin. Kulit pucat Draco terlihat lebih gelap akibat cahaya lemah lilin. Mata abu-abunya tetap menatap langsung di wajah Hermione.

Seringai tipis muncul di bibir Draco. "Aku kenal betul dengan sifatmu yang satu itu, Mione." Ucap Draco di telinga Hermione, membuatnya geli.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap Draco yang kini telah merendahkan badannya hingga kepala mereka sejajar. Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa saat sebelum bibir Draco melekat di bibir Hermione.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"Tanya Draco setelah ciuman singkat mereka berakhir."kau takut tidur di sebelahku?"

"Aku tidak takut padamu."Ucap Hermione cepat. "aku hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, Hermione!"Ucap Draco sambil mengangkat tubuh Hermione agar beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Tangannya beralih memeluk pinggang Hermione sehingga punggungnya menempel di dada telanjang Draco."tugas seorang Malfoy menantimu esok."

"Aku tahu."Jawab Hermione singkat.

"Dan kupastikan tugas itu adalah tugas yang tidak mudah."Tambah Draco.

Hermione mengangguk. Ia sangat tahu hal itu. Menjadi bagian dari keluarga Malfoy dan menjadi salah satu dari Pelahap Maut bukan merupakan pekerjaan yang mudah.

Mereka kembali ke ranjang dengan tangan kanan Draco masih berada di pinggang Hermione.

"Tidurlah, Hermione!" Ucap Draco setelah mereka sudah merebahkan diri dan tidur berhadapan.

"Good night, Draco."Ucap Hermione sebelum memejamkan mata.

"G'night, Hermione."Jawab Draco sambil menarik tubuh Hermione ke dalam pelukannya sebelum alam mimpi mengambil alih kesadarannya.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Pagi masih buta ketika keluarga Weasley tiba di rumah lamanya, _The Burrow_. Begitu mereka masuk di puing-puing rumah yang hancur itu, beragam kenangan mengalir di pikiran mereka. Mereka berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu yang sempit itu, mengamati tiap puing-puing yang berserakan. Sesekali mereka menyentuh barang-barang mereka yang telah pecah. Kuali-kuali yang pecah, panci-panci perunggu yang masih utuh namun sudah berubah bentuk, vas-vas bunga yang pecah dan barang-barang lainnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan. Satu-satunya ruangan yang tak seberapa tertutupi puing-puing rumah yang hancur. tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Air matanya meleleh sejak ia datang ke rumahnya tadi. Mrs. Weasley menangis di pelukan suaminya. Sementara yang lain menundukkan kepala, tak kuasa menahan gelombang kenangan yang menerpa mereka.

Seiring dengan terbitnya matahari, Harry dan Ron tiba di _The Burrow_. Mereka tak terlalu terkejut melihat anggota keluarga Weasley duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kami sudah datang."Ucap Harry mengumumkan kedatangan mereka.

Keluarga Weasley mendongak melihat mereka.

"Oh, Merlin. Tidak!"Seru Mrs. Weasley menyadari Hermione tidak ada bersama Harry dan Ron.

"Hermione? Dimana dia?"Tanya Mr. Weasley.

"Hermione ada di Malfoy Manor."Jawab Harry singkat.

Mata mereka –kecuali Ron dan Harry- membelalak tak percaya. Berita di _Daily Prophet_ benar.

"Berita di _Prophet_ benar."Ucap Bill Weasley yang mulai reda rasa kagetnya.

"Cih. Kalian mempercayai berita bohong itu! Itu berita bohong untuk memancing Harry muncul."Ucap Ron mendecih.

"RON!"Seru Harry memperingatkan Ron.

Semua orang memandangi Harry dan Ron dengan bingung. Keluarga Weasley menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'apa maksud kalian'.

"Sebenarnya kami belum yakin berita di _Prophet_ itu benar atau tidak."Harry memandang reaksi keluarga Weasley sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

Wajah anggota keluarga Weasley selain Ron menatap Harry ingin tahu.

"Sebelum kami melanjutkannya, bolehkah kami duduk lebih dulu?"Ucap Harry yang dari tadi berdiri. Ia lelah sekali setelah perjalanan panjang tadi.

"Oh, tentu saja. Duduklah Harry, Ron."Ucap Mr Weasley mengambil dua kursi yang terjatuh di dekatnya.

"Kami terlalu terkejut karena perkataan kalian tadi. Sorry, Harry."Ucap Mr. Weasley lagi.

"S'okay."Ucap Harry seraya menganggukkan kepala, "Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, kami berpisah dengan Hermione. Ia pergi ke Malfoy Manor untuk mencari informasi tentang Lord Voldemort dan pengikutnya. Dan informasi terakhir yang kami dapat, Lord Voldemort berada di Malfoy Manor. Hermione ke sana dengan harapan rumor yang kami dengar benar."Harry mulai bercerita.

"Merlin! Ia bisa saja dibunuh oleh mereka."Seru Mrs. Weasley khawatir. "kenapa kalian tidak mencegahnya?"

"Kami sudah mencoba. Tapi ia tak mau mendengarkan."Ucap Ron buka suara. "Kalian kan tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya dia. Sekali memutuskan sesuatu, ia akan menjalaninya sampai akhir."

Mereka menunduk lesu. Mereka tak bisa membantah. Mereka tahu Hermione sangat teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Tunggu! Tadi kalian mengatakan rumor. Rumor apa itu?"Tanya Bill teliti.

"Beberapa hari sebelum Hermione berpisah dengan kami, kami mendengar sebuah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Lord Voldemort tengah mengumpulkan penyihir-penyihir wanita Muggleborn. Kami belum tahu apa alasannya, yang jelas mereka tidak akan dibunuh. Ada yang mengatakan mereka akan dijadikan pelayan."Lanjut Harry

"Tapi belum tentu rumor itu benar kan?"Ucap Charlie mengemukakan pendapat.

"Kami sudah mengatakannya pada Hermione. Tapi ia tak mau dengar."Jawab Ron.

"Dan tiga hari setelah kepergian Hermione, berita pernikahannya muncul di _Daily Prophet_."Ucap Harry sambil menundukkan kepala."Tapi, kami lega Hermione masih hidup."

"Demi Merlin, Harry! Meskipun Hermione masih hidup belum tentu ia 'bebas'!"Seru Ron.

"Kami setuju dengan Ron, Harry."Ucap Bill mewakili keluarganya.

"Hermione bisa saja terkena mantra _Confundus_. Atau bahkan _Imperius_."Ucap George.

Harry terdiam tak bisa menjawab. Kemungkinan Hermione dimantrai memang ada.

"Baiklah, kami akan mencari informasi lainnya di luar sana."Ucap Mr. Weasley mengakhiri diskusi mereka."Kalian kembalilah bersembunyi di tempat yang tenang. Jangan gunakan sihir kecuali dalam keadaan darurat!"

"Ya, baik, Mr. Weasley."Jawab Harry menganggukkan kepala.

"Mum, bolehkah aku ikut Harry dan Ron saja?"Ucap Ginny tiba-tiba.

Mrs. Weasley menatap putri satu-satunya itu dengan kaget. Mr. Weasley yang sudah berjalan menjauhi ruang makan berhenti dan berbalik menatap Ginny. Begitu juga dengan ke-empat kakak laki-lakinya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ginny.."

"Aku hanya akan menjadi penghalang mencari informasi jika aku bersama Mum. Aku akan lebih berguna bila ikut mereka. Aku bisa mengurus mereka menggantikan Hermione."Ucap Ginny memotong ucapan ibunya.

"Tapi, Ginny..."

"Mum dan Dad tak perlu mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku. Aku penyihir yang kuat, Mum. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku bersama Harry dan Ron."Tambah Ginny.

"Ginny, kau akan semakin membuat beban Harry bertambah."

"Mum..."

"Eng, sebenarnya Mrs. Weasley. Aku rasa lebih baik Ginny bersama kami." Ucap Harry ragu. "Karena kami memang membutuhkan Ginny bersama kami. Sejak kepergian Hermione, kami merasa kehilangan arah."

Mrs. Weasley memandang Harry dan Ginny secara bergantian. Bingung harus memutuskan apa.

"Arthur..."Mrs. Weasley meminta bantuan suaminya.

"Biarkan Ginny ikut bersama mereka, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbicara, "Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut bersama mereka, Ginny."

Wajah Ginny seketika itu cerah. Ia tersenyum pada Harry dan Ron. Harry membalas senyumannya sedangkan Ron menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak berarti.

Harry, Ginny dan Ron pergi sebelum sisa keluarga Weasley yang lain. Bersama, mereka akan mencari tempat persembunyian yang baru.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Matahari pagi bersinar menembus celah-celah tirai kamar Draco dan menerpa wajah Hermione. Perlahan Hermione bangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjap-kerjapkan mata dan duduk. Pinggangnya masih dilingkari oleh lengan kanan Draco. Hermione keluar dari dekapan tangan Draco perlahan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Draco.

Mandi pagi dengan air hangat melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang agak sakit akibat kejadian kemarin. Hermione mengerang perlahan ketika guyuran air hangat mengguyur lehernya yang sedikit kaku. Ini pasti akibat ia tertidur dalam posisi yang sama dalam waktu yang lama. Tidur berbantalkan lengan kiri Draco.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar mandi disusul suara Draco.

"Hermione, bisakah kau mandi lebih cepat!"Ucap Draco tidak sabar.

"Aku hampir selesai, Draco."Jawab Hermione dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian Hermione keluar dengan menggunakan jubah handuk. Wajah dan rambutnya yang agak basah membuat Draco tak tahan untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di pipi Hermione.

"Selamat pagi, Istriku."Ucap Draco setelah mencium pipi kirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Draco."Jawab Hermione berusaha untuk tidak memerah.

Hermione sama sekali tidak menyangka Draco bisa bersikap selembut itu padanya.

Draco tersenyum kecil dan kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan tahulah Hermione kalau Draco hanya menggodanya.

"Sial kau, Draco!"Umpat Hermione sambil menendang pintu kamar mandi kesal.

Draco masih terkekeh saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Akibatnya ia menerima tatapan 'go to hell' dari Hermione. Hermione saat itu telah memakai gaun selutut berwarna biru laut, yang sepertinya telah disiapkan Narcissa untuknya, sambil duduk di ranjang. Rambutnya yang ikal ia biarkan terurai menutupi lehernya. Ia hanya menambahkan hiasan rambut perak miliknya di sisi kanan rambutnya.

"Ayolah, Hermione! Jangan marah!"Ucap Draco dengan nada bercanda sambil mengenakan kemejanya."aku hanya ingin memberi ucapan selamat pagi yang benar sebagai pasangan suami istri."

Hermione tidak menjawabnya dan masih menatap Draco dengan tatapan sama.

"Demi Merlin, Hermione!" Seru Draco. "Jangan terus menatapku seperti itu. Aku bisa benar-benar ke neraka kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu."

"Aku memang ingin kau pergi ke neraka."Jawab Hermione sinis.

"Hei, kau tidak bersikap seperti ini semalam."Ucap Draco seraya mendekati Hermione yang duduk di ranjang mereka. Draco mendekati Hermione dengan kemeja yang belum terkancing sempurna dan handuk yang membelit pinggangnya

Blusshh... Wajah Hermione memerah seketika.

Draco menyeringai melihat wajah Hermione yang sewarna tomat. Ia tetap menghampirinya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya terus kalau kau mau."Ucap Draco di telinga Hermione.

Seketika itu Hermione berdiri. Dan di tengah prosesnya, dahinya membentur dagu Draco.

"Ouch...!"Seru mereka bersamaan.

Draco dan Hermione mulai mengelus-elus bagian kepala masing-masing yang terbentur. Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan menyalahkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar mereka.

"Master Draco, Master Lucius mengharapkan kedatangan Anda segera di ruang makan."Ucap seseorang atau lebih tepatnya peri rumah dari balik pintu.

"Yeah, Paws. Kami akan segera datang."Jawab Draco. Draco kembali meneruskan kegiatannya berpakaian sesekali mengelus dagunya yang masih sakit akibat terbentur.

"Paws? Peri rumah?"Tanya Hermione sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Draco akan memakai celananya.

"Ya."Ucap Draco seraya mengangguk. "Dan jangan coba-coba untuk mempraktekkan organisasi konyol bentukanmu itu."

"Itu bukan organisasi konyol. Aku membuat S.P.E.W untuk melindungi hak-hak peri rumah."Jawab Hermione tak mau mengalah. Ia sudah kembali menatap Draco.

"Oh, rupanya organisasi itu punya nama."Ucap Draco dengan nada meremehkan. Ia sudah selesai berpakaian dan menuju pintu kamarnya diikuti Hermione.

"Draco..."

Argumen Hermione terhenti begitu ia keluar dari kamar mereka. Hawa dingin yang seharusnya tidak ada di pagi yang cerah -cuaca cerah yang sangat jarang ada akhir-akhir ini- menusuk sampai ke tulang. Mereka menyadari kalau hawa dingin yang ia rasakan bukan berasal dari udara, melainkan dari sihir hitam yang menyelimuti Malfoy Manor.

"Draco..."Ucap Hermione sambil menggenggam erat lengan jubah Draco. Rasa kesalnya tadi langsung tergantikan oleh rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Dementor sialan itu berkeliaran lagi."Ucap Draco menggertakkan gigi, menahan amarah.

"Dementor?"Langsung teringat oleh Hermione sosok berjubah hitam menakutkan yang ia temui di tahun ketiga.

"Pangeran Kegelapan memanggil mereka."Ucap Draco menjawab pertanyaan Hermione yang tidak terkatakan.

Hermione semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Dan kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan dalam keheningan.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

"Selamat pagi, Ayah, Ibu."Sapa Draco ketika ia tiba di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Draco, Hermione."Balas Narcissa hangat. Lucius hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Narcissa tengah menata meja makan saat mereka tiba di ruang makan. Meskipun keluarga Malfoy memiliki banyak sekali peri rumah, tugas menata meja harus dikerjakan oleh Nyonya Rumah. Karena menata meja dengan baik termasuk dalam tata cara bergaul di kalangan keluarga berdarah murni.

"Selamat pagi, Narcissa, Lucius."Giliran Hermione yang memberi salam pada keluarga barunya.

Narcissa membalas dengan anggukan, sementara Lucius hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali meneruskan membaca _Daily Prophet_.

"Hermione, karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Malfoy, seharusanya kau memanggil kami sama seperti Draco memanggil kami. Bukan dengan nama depan kami."Ucap Narcissa dengan nada serius setelah Draco dan Hermione duduk bersebelahan di bagian kanan meja.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Jika kau mengerti kau harus menjawabnya dengan '_Yes_' bukan dengan anggukan kepala."Tambah Narcissa.

"Ya, Ibu."Jawab Hermione kali ini.

"Dan tempat dudukmu di sebelahku bukan di sebelah Draco."

"Ya, Ibu."Jawab Hermione untuk kedua kalinya seraya bangkit dan menuju ke kursi di sebelah Narcissa.

"Dan, kita bisa mulai makan pagi. Paws!"

Mereka sarapan dalam keheningan. Tak ada satupun suara selain suara peralatan makan yang saling beradu. Menu sarapan mereka adalah roti panggang mentega dan telur rebus. Sementara kopi, jus jeruk dan susu menjadi pendampingnya.

"Setelah ini, kau bisa ikut denganku, Hermione!"Ucap Narcissa setelah meja makan bersih dari peralatan makan yang kotor.

"Ya, Ibu."

"Lucius, maaf aku harus meninggalkan meja makan lebih dulu."Ucap Narcissa pada suaminya. "Aku harus mengajarkan beberapa hal pada menantu kita."

"Ya, Cissa."Jawab Lucius dingin.

"Ayo, Hermione!"

Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti kemana Narcissa mengajaknya.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

**TBC**

**End Note: Chap 5 selesai juga... Dan entah kenapa Kura ngerasa ini bukan chap terbaik Kura.**

**Kura g bisa 'kehidupan Hermione sebagai seorang Malfoy' di chap ini. Gomen. #reader: bilang aja Kura bingung# *Kabur dari kejaran reader.**

**Next Chapter: Pelajaran pertama dari Prof. Narcissa Malfoy. Sedikit dari rencana akbar Om Voldy. Tugas pertama Hermione sebagai seorang pelahap maut, dan (mungkin) Hermione hamil.**

**And last word, Let me know what you think!**

**Kurarin**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Gomen, Kura telat update. *bow*. Di rumah lagi ada baby. Jadi keadaan rumah lagi g memungkinkan buat Kura 'semedi' di kamar nulis fic ini. Kura janji chap tujuh g akan selama ini.**

**Thank you for all reviewer : JustDracoHermione, SpiritSky, Succubus, Succubus *ini masuk dua kali atau dua orang yang berbeda, yach*, aquasphinx, Tia, Incubus, winey, Naughty As Me, Rey619, Rii-Malfoy, Rii45, Madge Undersee, reviewer, DraMione4ever, (tanpa nama), Gracie De Mouis Lucheta, Kazuki Namikaze, Kazuma B'tomat, LaLa, Cilla 'CL' Dramione, dramione, chiiku, Khaylila Prayoga, Hilda9Achillius9Fitra, Zhavier Malfoy and the silent readers.**

**Flashback : Di antara kedua tanda '...' dan italic**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punyanya JK Rowling.**

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang yang seakan tak berujung dan gelap. Hermione merasa seakan ia tengah berada di lorong-lorong di Departemen Misteri. Sinar matahari yang seharusnya mampu menerangi lorong itu telah menghilang. Matahari hanya menampakkan sinarnya saat fajar dan senja saja, pada siang hari langit tertutupi oleh awan-awan hitam. Keadaan ini masih lebih baik dibandingkan saat Pangeran Kegelapan masih memiliki wujud fisik sempurna. Saat itu matahari tak mampu menembus awan-awan hitam yang menutupi langit.

Mereka tiba di sebuah pintu kayu oak yang besar. Ruangan itu adalah ruang keluarga yang dimaksud Narcissa sebelumya. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan terindah yang pernah Hermione lihat. Ada lukisan-lukisan yang senantiasa bergerak di dinding-dindingnya, piala-piala emas dan perak buatan goblin yang berdesakan di sudut ruangan dan masih banyak lagi. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang mencerminkan kekayaan keluarga Malfoy yang tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan.

'Aku yakin aku tak akan betah berlama-lama di sini," Gumam Hermione yang teringat sikap Malfoy saat mereka masih di Hogwarts dulu.

Hermione memandang ke sekeliling ruangan itu dan kemudian matanya terpaku sebuah lukisan pria berambut perak yang balik memandangnya namun kemudian berbicara dengan suara sedingin es, "Darah Lumpur, beraninya kau masuk ke kediaman kami!"

Mendengar hal itu, Hermione yakin lukisan itu adalah lukisan salah satu anggota keluarga Malfoy.

"Ayah, ini Hermione, istri Draco. Bersikap baiklah padanya," Ucap Narcissa pada lukisan itu.

Pria di lukisan itu menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Itu adalah Abraxas Malfoy, kakek Draco," Ucap Narcissa "duduklah di sini, Hermione!"

"Ya, Ibu," Jawabnya singkat.

Narcissa menyuruh Hermione duduk di sebelahnya di sebuah sofa panjang berbahan.

"Aku senang kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku, Hermione," Ucap Narcissa memulai pembicaraan "aku senang kau mau menikah dengan Draco."

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, Ibu."

Narcissa tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Hermione yang spontan.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjawab seperti itu," Ucap Narcissa masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Sebelum aku menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang keluarga Malfoy, aku harus menyampaikan ini dulu padamu."

Hermione melihat Narcissa meraih sesuatu di balik jubahnya. Sesaat ia mengira itu adalah tongkat sihirnya. Tapi ia salah. Narcissa mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan biru _torquise_.

"Ini ramuan yang diberikan Pangeran Kegelapan untukmu," Ucap Narcissa seraya memberikan botol itu ke tangan Hermione.

"Ramuan apa ini?" Tanya Hermione dengan botol ramuan itu di tangannya.

"Ini ramuan untuk menguatkan kekuatan sihir anak yang kau kandung," Ucap Narcissa jujur.

Sejak awal ia memang telah berjanji untuk membantu Hermione untuk menyelesaikan misinya meskipun ia harus mengkhianati Tuannya. Narcissa lebih mengutamakan Draco dibanding hal lainnya.

"Apa!" Seru Hermione.

"Pangeran Kegelapan membuatku berjanji untuk memberikan ramuan ini padamu dan memastikanmu untuk meminumnya setiap pagi." Ucap Narcissa lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak hamil, Ibu!" Seru Hermione sambil meletakkan botol ramuan itu di meja yang ada di depan mereka.

"Bukan tidak tapi belum," Koreksi Narcissa. "Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mengandung cucuku."

Hermione menghela nafas, 'Ya, yang Narcissa katakan memang benar. Aku bukannya tidak hamil tapi belum hamil.'

"Aku tidak mau meminum ramuan tidak jelas itu, Ibu," Ucap Hermione seraya melirik botol ramuan di atas meja itu.

"Aku harap kau tetap meminumnya. Toh tak ada yang berbahaya di ramuan itu," Saran Narcissa.

Hermione tak membalas saran dari Narcissa. Ia menatap Narcissa dengan pandangan tak yakin.

"Hanya ada sedikit efek samping yang tak berbahaya," Tambah Narcissa.

'Tuh kan. Tak mungkin ramuan yang dibuat Pelahap Maut sepenuhnya aman,' Pikir Hermione. "Apa efek samping itu, Ibu?"

"Efek sampingnya adalah emosimu akan jadi sedikit lebih labil. Tapi kelabilan emosi itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi wanita hamil. Jadi aku rasa tidak masalah."

"Apa Ibu yakin?"

"Tentu saja," Jawab Narcissa dengan nada ceria sehingga membuat Hermione merinding.

"Baiklah aku akan meminumnya saat aku sudah hamil, " Ucap Hermione menyetujui Narcissa. Namun dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan meminum ramuan itu.

"Kau bisa tidak meminumnya, Hermione," Ucap Narcissa mengagetkan Hermione.

"Apa maksud Ibu?"

Narcissa tersenyum menanggapi kegugupan Hermione yang jelas terlihat di mata coklatnya.

"Kau tak perlu meminumnya kalau tak mau. Meskipun Pangeran Kegelapan menyuruhku untuk memastikan kau meminumnya setiap hari, aku tak akan memaksamu jika kau tak mau," Ucap Narcissa diiringi senyuman menenangkan.

"Ibu?"

"Yah, lupakan masalah ramuan itu dulu. Banyak yang harus aku jelaskan padamu tentang keluarga ini. Dan aku rasa kita dapat selesai menjelang makan siang," Ucap Narcissa mengakhiri pembicaraan tentang ramuan.

Ucapan itu memutuskan pikiran Hermione tentang ramuan biru _torquise_ itu dan beralih pada pikiran-pikiran tentang kuliah panjang yang diberikan Ibu mertuanya.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Hermione duduk di depan meja riasnya untuk berdandan. Ia akan menghadiri jamuan makan malam yang diadakan di Malfoy Manor ini. Jamuan makan malam itu diadakan seminggu setelah Hermione resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Malfoy. Makan malam yang dilakukan satu bulan sekali itu digunakan sebagai ajang bertukar informasi antar tamu yang hadir. Tamu yang hadir tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Pelahap Maut dan istri-istri serta anak mereka yang cukup umur. Jumlah yang sangat banyak untuk ruang makan keluarga Malfoy. Meskipun ruangan itu sendiri sudah sangat besar, mengingat ruang makan yang ada di _The Burrow_.

Ruang makan keluarga Malfoy itu telah disihir menjadi lebih besar agar bisa menampung lebih banyak orang. Begitu juga dengan meja makannya. Meja makan itu sekarang hampir sepanjang meja yang ada di Aula Besar Hogwarts.

Hermione menghela nafasnya sebelum ia memasuki ruangan bersama Draco di sampingnya. Meskipun tangannya bertengger aman di lengan Draco, debaran jantung Hermione tak mau tenang. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berada dalam satu ruangan bersama lusinan Pelahap Maut dalam suasana yang santai. Mengingat beberapa waktu lalu ia masih berlari mengindari mereka.

Semua tamu yang hadir memandangnya begitu ia tiba. Ada pandangan tak peduli, ada pandangan mengejek bahkan ada juga pandangan jijik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hermione terjun ke dunia pergaulan penyihir Darah Murni yang menyusahkan.

Tapi ada satu orang atau mungkin bisa dikatakan dua orang -yah Hermione tidak yakin apa wujud seperti Pangeran Kegelapan sekarang masih bisa dikatakan sebagai satu individu- yang tidak terlihat di ruangan itu. Pangeran Kegelapan dan Wormtail.

"Mereka sedang berburu _unicorn_ bersama Crabbe Sr dan Avery," Bisik Draco di telinganya.

Jamuan makan malam itu berlangsung menegangkan. Pembicaraan ringan di awal jamuan berubah menjadi pembicaraan penuh nafsu. Berita-berita tentang Harry dkk yang dibicarakan mereka ada bermacam-macam. Seorang Pelahap Maut dengan rambut merah menyala mengatakan bahwa Harry terlihat di Irlandia. Sedang Pelahap Maut bermata hijau limau mengatakan keluarga Weasley terlihat di London. Mereka yang terlibat pembicaraan terlihat seru membicarakan rencana-rencana untuk menangkap anggota Orde yang tersisa.

Tiba-tiba seorang Pelahap Maut bermata hitam jelaga menanyakan sesuatu pada Hermione.

"Bukankah di sini ada mantan dari _Golden Trio_?" Ucap Pelahap Maut itu yang Hermione kenali sebagai Rabastan Lestrange. "dia pasti tahu dimana mereka sekarang."

Semua perhatian Pelahap Maut tertuju padanya.

Dengan tenang Hermione menjawab, "Apa yang bisa kalian harapkan dari orang yang mengkhianati mereka? Semua yang aku ketahui sudah aku katakan pada Pangeran Kegelapan. Jika kalian ingin mengetahuinya, tanyakan saja padanya. Aku merasa tak perlu mengulanginya lagi."

Ia tak akan kalah oleh rasa takutnya. Ia akan membuktikan pada orang-orang sombong itu kalau ia tidak terpengaruh oleh intimidasi mereka.

"Ya ya ya. Kami memang sudah mendengar berita itu. Tapi kami rasa kau tidak berkata jujur," Ucap Rabastan Lestrange lagi.

Sebelum Hermione menjawab, Narcissa membuka suaranya.

"Jadi kau menganggap aku tidak mampu membedakan dia berbohong atau tidak? Kau tentunya tidak lupa kalau akulah yang menerimanya waktu itu," Ucap Ibu mertuanya dengan nada setajam pisau.

"Bukan begitu, Cissa..."

"Sudahlah, ini waktunya makan. Tidak baik emosi saat makan," Ucap Narcissa mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Rabastan Lestrange hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tidak akan mampu membantah saudara iparnya itu. Keluarga Malfoy adalah kepercayaan Pangeran Kegelapan. Rencananya untuk membuat nyali Darah Lumpur itu menciut gagal sudah.

Makan malam itu berakhir sudah, para pria meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk pergi ke ruangan lain. Mereka akan melanjutkan pembicaraan penuh nafsu itu. Sementara para wanita akan menuju ruang duduk membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih ringan seperti tren baju atau perhiasan. Mereka tidak akan membicarakan yang mereka dengan saat makan malam tadi karena itu adalah urusan para suami mereka.

Umumnya istri dari Pelahap Maut tidak akan ikut melakukan perburuan Muggle atau penangkapan anggota Orde. Meskipun sebagian dari mereka memiliki Tanda Kegelapan dan pembenci Muggle, mereka enggan mengotori tongkat sihir mereka dengan Tiga Kutukan Tak Termaafkan. Seingat Hermione memang hanya ada satu wanita yang gemar sekali mengeluarkan Tiga Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, Bellatrix Lestrange.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Sementara itu, Draco sedang berkumpul bersama pria yang melanjutkan pembicaraan di meja makan tadi. Ia terlihat bosan mendengarkan diskusi yang tak ada habisnya itu. Sesekali ia meminum fire whiskey di tangannya itu. Ia ingin sekali keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke ruang pribadinya, menikmati fire whiskey di keheningan yang menenangkan. Atau kembali ke kamarnya dan menghabiskan sisa malam bersama istrinya. Ah, pikiran yang menyenangkan.

"Draco, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hal tadi?" Tanya Theodore Nott yang dari tadi memperhatikan Draco tak fokus pada diskusi.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tak punya pendapat."

"Apa sih yang bisa kau lakukan, Draco? Memberi pendapat saja tak bisa," Ucap Nott lagi.

"Apa masalahmu, Nott?" Tanya Draco geram.

"Kau, tentu saja."

"APA?"

Draco marah sekali mendengar ia dicerca seperti itu. Ia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan erat siap menyerang Nott.

"Draco, Theodore, keluar dari ruangan ini!" Perintah Lucius yang saat itu menjadi pemimpin diskusi.

"Tapi, Ayah..."

"Diam dan keluarlah! Kau sudah mempermalukan aku." Ucap Lucius dingin.

"Maaf, Ayah," Ucap Draco pada akhirnya. Draco tak membantah perintah ayahnya

Draco dan Nott keluar dari ruangan itu diiringi oleh dengusan nafas tamu yang lain

"Sial!" Umpat Theodore. "ini gara-gara dirimu!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Seru Draco marah. "kau yang memulainya duluan bukan aku!"

"Cih! Kau diam saja di tengah kemewahan rumah ini sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan Pangeran Kegelapan. Kami yang di luar sana harus berlumuran darah Muggle untuk bisa hadir di diskusi ini." Ucap Nott sinis.

"Itu masalahmu," Jawab Draco tak kalah sinis.

"Hanya gara-gara kau membunuh Si Tua Dumbledore itu, kau anggap dirimu yang terbaik? Menggelikan," Ucap Nott lagi.

Draco menggeram, kemarahannya tak terbendung lagi.

"_Cruci..._"

"DRACO! KEMBALI KE KAMARMU SEKARANG!" Teriak ayahnya dari balik pintu.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Hermione kembali kamarnya sekitar tengah malam. Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Menjadi tuan rumah acara makan malam sangat melelahkan. Harus memastikan kerja peri rumah dengan benar dan memastikan tamu yang hadir puas. Meskipun Narcissa juga membantunya, Hermione masih kewalahan. Narcissa berpesan padanya acara ini adalah latihan untuknya menjadi nyonya rumah yang cakap.

Begitu ia memasuki kamarnya, ia dikejutkan oleh keadaan kamar yang sangat berantakan. Lampu-lampu minyak pecah, tirai-tirai jendela sobek di berbagai tempat, begitu juga dengan kain penutup ranjang dan selimutnya, karpet kamar penuh lubang, seperti bekas terbakar, dan masih banyak lagi kehancuran yang terjadi di kamar itu.

Hermione membuka mulutnya hendak memanggil peri rumah, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena ia melihat Draco berdiri di sudut kamar dengan kedua tangan yang meneteskan darah segar dari buku-buku jarinya. Wajahnya ditekuk tak menyadari ia tidak lagi sendirian di kamar itu.

"Merlin, Draco!" Seru Hermione berlari menghampiri Draco di sudut kamar.

Draco melirik Hermione dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Draco? Kenapa tanganmu berdarah?" Tanya Hermione khawatir.

Hermione meraih tangan kanan Draco -yang masih meneteskan darah- melihat sedalam apa lukanya. Seketika Draco menyentakkan tangannya lepas dari tangan Hermione.

"Draco, lukamu..."

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Potong Draco dengan nada marah. Amat sangat marah.

"Tapi, Draco lukamu harus segera dirawat," Ucap Hermione sambil berusaha untuk meraih kembali tangan Draco.

"DIAM! Jangan sentuh aku! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" Perintahnya seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Hermione. Ia berjalan menjauhi Hermione menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Ada denganmu, Draco? Kau marah pada siapa hingga kau melampiaskannya pada kamar ini?" Tanya Hermione berusaha tetap tenang.

Draco tak menjawab. Ia tetap melanjutkan membasuh kedua tangannya dengan air mengalir.

"Kau tahu, Draco? Lukamu tak akan sembuh hanya dengan air mengalir," Ucapnya sambil menghampiri suaminya yang masih berusaha menghentikan darah yang masih mengalir itu

Sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk meraih tangan Draco. Sekali lagi juga Draco menyibakkan tangannya. Namun kali ini tangannya itu mengenai pipi Hermione. Membuat pipinya memerah akibat kibasan tangan suaminya.

Hermione menyentuh pipi kirinya sekilas. Pipinya itu terasa perih. Meski begitu ia tetap pada tujuannya semula. Prioritasnya sekarang adalah Draco. Luka Draco harus dirawat secepatnya.

Draco tidak lagi menolak tangan Hermione. Ia tak mau usahanya untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dari jangkauan istrinya malah akan melukainya.

"Kenapa kau bisa luka seperti ini, Draco? Apa kau berkelahi dengan seseorang?" Tanya Hermione khawatir.

Luka Draco memang berbentuk sayatan, tapi sayatannya itu berbentuk tak beraturan, seperti bukan terkena pisau. Luka itu terlihat seperti luka sobek yang dalam.

"Maaf," Ucap Draco yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Aku tak menanyakan permintaan maafmu, Draco," Balas Hermione sambil menegakkan kepalanya, menatap ke wajah Draco.

"Aku tidak sengaja mengenai wajahmu," Ucapnya pelan.

Hermione tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik sekarang kita rawat lukamu dulu."

Draco menurut saat Hermione membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dan aku rasa sebaiknya jangan di kamar ini," Tambahnya. "Paws!"

"Ya, Madame?"

"Tolong bersihkan kamar ini dan bawakan Sari Murtlap, perban dan teh ke kamar tamu," Perintah Hermione kepada peri rumah itu.

"Baik, Madame."

Draco menurut saat Hermione menyeretnya keluar dari kamar mereka. Mereka meninggalkan kamar yang berantakan itu dan menuju ke kamar tamu tak jauh dari situ.

"Ini luka akibat pecahan kaca," Ucap Hermione yang mendapati ada serpihan kaca di tangannya. "Bagaimana bisa pecahan kaca mengenaimu, Draco?"

"Aku menghantamnya dengan tangan telanjang," Jawab Draco.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak ada alasan."

Hermione menghela nafas, "Tak apa kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya padaku Draco."

Draco mengernyit sakit saat lukanya terendam di Sari Murtlap.

"Kalau tongkat sihirku ada padaku, aku bisa lebih cepat menyembuhkannya dan tidak akan terasa sakit," Ucap Hermione tenang

Setelah darah di luka Draco berhenti mengalir, Hermione membalutnya dengan perban. Kemudian Ia meminta Draco untuk berbaring agar ia bisa tidur.

Draco menutup matanya, membiarkan rasa lelah me-ninabobo-kannya. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang tangan Draco, Hermione ikut berbaring di sampingnya, menatap wajah damai Draco yang tertidur. Ia menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah suaminya itu dan mengecup dahinya dengan sayang.

"Good Night, Draco."

Malam yang panjang itu pun berakhir.

Dan sejak kejadian malam itu, Draco bersikap lebih lembut padanya.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Sudah hampir dua bulan Hermione menjalani kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Draco Malfoy. Draco yang pada awalnya sering bersikap sinis padanya, sejak kejadian malam itu, ia lebih sering bersikap lembut padanya. Seperti mencium dahinya sebelum ia terlelap atau menyisiri rambut ikal dengan jari. Hermione senang sekaligus takut. Ia senang Draco dan dirinya akhirnya bisa saling menerima satu sama lain tapi ia juga takut kalau suatu saat ia akan kembali seperti dulu.

Dan sudah hampir dua bulan juga Hermione menjalani tugas sebagai anggota keluarga Malfoy. Ia berusaha untuk menjalani kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang Nyonya keluarga terhormat, yang bagi Hermione itu adalah hal yang sulit. Ada begitu banyak peraturan yang berlaku di dunia pergaulan penyihir berdarah murni. Ia juga harus menahan diri menghadapi hinaan-hinaan yang terdengar oleh telinganya. Hinaan itu salah satunya berasal dari penyihir wanita berdarah murni yang sangat berharap bisa menjadi pendamping Draco. Dan hinaan yang biasa ia dengar adalah tentang fakta ia seorang Muggleborn.

Tugas sebagai Mrs. Malfoy memang sulit tapi ada tugas yang lebih sulit lagi bagi Hermione, yaitu tugasnya sebagai seorang Pelahap Maut. Masih teringat dengan jelas di kepalanya apa yang terjadi di hari itu. Hari dimana ia melakukan tugas pertamanya.

...

_Hermione berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap Malfoy Manor bersama Narcissa dan Lucius. Lorong itu menuju kamar dimana Pangeran Kegelapan berada. Ia dipanggil oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Pemanggilan Hermione oleh Pangeran Kegelapan ini adalah yang pertama sejak pernikahannya dengan minggu kehidupan yang tenang terusik sudah. Tanpa menanyakan alasan ia dipanggil, ia segera pergi menemuinya dengan ditemani oleh mertuanya._

_Perjalanan di lorong gelap itu berakhir juga. Mereka tiba di depan kamar Pangeran Kegelapan. Lucius mengetuk pintu kayu oak yang besar itu sambil mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam, mereka memasuki sebuah pintu kayu oak berukir itu. Di dalamnya telah menunggu Pangeran Kegelapan, Wormtail dan tiga orang Pelahap Maut yang lain. Mereka berdiri -kecuali Pangeran Kegelapan yang duduk di kursinya- mengelilingi seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai._

_Seketika itu jantung Hermione berhenti berdetak._

'_Mereka telah menangkap seseorang!' Serunya dalam hati._

_Mengetahui Hermione telah tiba, Pangeran Kegelapan memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Pelahap Maut yang lain juga menoleh untuk memandangnya. Mereka memandangnya dengan pandangan menghina._

_Hermione memperhatikan orang yang ada tergeletak di lantai itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa semoga saja ia bukan orang yang dikenalnya. Orang itu adalah pria berambut hitam keriting, dan berkulit gelap. Ciri-ciri itu membuatnya teringat pada teman satu asramanya, Dean Thomas._

'_Semoga dia bukan Dean,' Harapnya dalam hati._

"_Kemari lebih dekat, Hermione!" Perintah Pangeran Kegelapan._

_Setelah jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu meter, Pangeran Kegelapan meminta Lucius untuk menyerahkan tongkat sihir Hermione yang dibawanya kepada pemiliknya._

_Dengan tongkat sihir di tangan kanannya tahulah Hermione maksud Pangeran Kegelapan sebenarnya. Dia ingin Hermione mengutuk pria itu._

_Salah seorang Pelahap Maut menendang pria itu hingga terbalik. Hermione sangat tahu wajah itu. Meskipun wajahnya itu bengkak di sana-sini, Hermione tetap mengenalnya. Harapan Hermione tak terkabul karena pria yang tergeletak itu adalah Dean Thomas._

_Tangannya gemetar. Ia takut. Pangeran Kegelapan pasti menyuruhnya mengucapkan salah satu dari tiga Kutukan Tak Termaafkan._

_Pelahap Maut yang tadi melemparkan sebuah mantra untuk membangunkan Dean dari pingsannya. Begitu Dean membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Hermione berdiri menjulang di atasnya dengan tongkat sihir yang teracung._

"_Kau bisa menggunakan Kutukan _Cruciatus_ atau Kutukan Kematian,"Ucap Tuannya itu dengan nada riang yang memuakkan."Kutukan _Imperius_ tak berguna untuk saat ini."_

_Dean menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Hermione Granger?"_

"_Namaku bukan lagi Granger, aku Hermione Malfoy," Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang mantap. Walaupun tangannya bergetar dengan hebat, ia tak akan membiarkan suaranya juga ikut bergetar._

_Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat ke dahi Dean yang sekarang tengah terduduk di hadapannya. Hermione telah memantapkan hati. Demi misinya, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Pangeran Kegelapan._

_Dengan tangan kiri yang mencengkram erat lengan jubah hitamnya, Hermione mengeluarkan salah satu dari tiga Kutukan Tak Termaafkan._

"Avada Kedavra_."_

_Tugas pertama sebagai Pelahap Maut terselesaikan._

_..._

Sejak saat itu, Hermione menjalankan kehidupannya sebagai seorang Malfoy dan Pelahap Maut nyaris tanpa celah. Setidaknya di mata orang lain.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Suatu pagi di akhir bulan November, delapan minggu sejak pernikahannya dengan Draco, Hermione terbangun dengan perasaan mual. Bergegas ia bangun dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar mandi tak mempedulikan ia berlari tanpa mengenakan apapun. Draco yang terbangun akibat ulah Hermione, ikut beranjak dan berlari menyusul istrinya itu dengan jubah tidur di tangannya.

Di kamar mandi, Hermione memuntahkan apa saja yang ada di perutnya saat itu. Draco yang ada di belakangnya menyelimutkan jubah tidur miliknya ke tubuh telanjang Hermione. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hermione, membantu agar Hermione merasa lebih lega.

"Kau sakit, Hermione? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau seperti ini kan?" Tanya Draco khawatir.

Kejadian ini memang bukan pertama kalinya sejak Hermione mengutuk Dean Thomas. Saat kenangan itu terlintas di kepalanya, ia akan merasakan mual di perutnya dan detik berikutnya ia memuntahkan apa saja yang ada di perutnya. Ia sudah tak dapat menghitung berapa kali ia merasakan rasa mual di perutnya itu. Tapi biasanya ia akan mual apabila kenangan itu terlintas di kepalanya. Tidak seperti pagi ini.

Ia sedang tak memikirkan apa-apa saat rasa mual itu datang. Ia sedang menikmati sentuhan jari-jari Draco yang menyusuri rambut ikalnya. Sesekali ia merasakan ciuman hangat suaminya itu di pundaknya. Dan tiba-tiba rasa mual menyerang dirinya.

"Ini sudah yang keberapa kau muntah seperti ini? Kau yakin ini akibat kejadian pada Dean Thomas waktu itu?" Tanya Draco lagi.

Hermione menggeleng tak jelas di tengah kegiatannya.

Draco adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui akibat dari tugas pertamanya itu. Hermione tidak bisa tidak menceritakan tugas pertamanya itu karena suaminya itu melihat dengan kepala matanya sendiri Hermione mengeluarkan seluruh makan malamnya di karpet kamar pada suatu malam.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau kau terus memuntahkan makananmu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak apa, Draco," Jawab Hermione saat rasa mualnya sudah berkurang. "aku akan kembali normal dengan berbaring sebentar atau meminum sari lemon."

Draco membantu Hermione kembali ke ranjang, membantunya berbaring dan memanggil peri rumahnya.

"Bawakan sari lemon kemari!" Perintahnya.

"Baik, Master."

"Thanks, Draco," Ucapnya dengan mata terpejam karena rasa pusing menyerang dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kita menemui ibu, Hermione. Ibu pasti tahu apa yang terjadi padamu," Ucap Draco seraya menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi mata istrinya itu.

Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, aku rasa aku tahu penyebabnya," Ucap istrinya itu.

"Apa? Kau sakit apa?"

"Aku rasa... aku rasa aku hamil."

**TBC**

**End Note : Hohohoho... Hermione hamil.*Ketawa ala Santa Claus***

**Ini chap terpanjang yang pernah Kura buat. Lebih dari 3000 words. Rencana akbarnya Om Voldy g jadi Kura tulis di chap ini, coz Kura rasa chap ini udah panjang banget. **

**Next chapter : Rencana om Voldy, kehamilan Hermione dan apa yach?**

**Oh, yach menurut kalian, lebih baik anaknya mereka laki-laki atau perempuan? Kura sih lebih seneng anak pertama mereka laki-laki. Kura juga minta saran nama tengah, yach. Kura belum nemu nama yang tengah yang cocok buat mereka. Nama tengahnya harus nama Inggris lho. Biar lebih cocok gitu.**

**So, Let me know what you think.**

**Kurarin**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : ****Maaf, Kura telat update lagi. Sebenarnya Kura mau update Jumat kemarin, tapi kok filenya g bisa di-upload. Sebagai permintaan maaf Kura, Kura update double chapter.**

**Thank you for all reviewer. And for silent reader too.**

**Buat reviewer yang udah nyumbang nama buat baby-nya DraMione, Kura ucapin terima kasih dan maaf karena harus ngecewain kalian. Kura g akan pake Scorpius buat nama baby pertama DraMione. Kura tetep pingin jadiin Scorp seumuran sama Albus, jadi buat anak pertamanya mereka Kura pake nama yang lain. Kura akan pake nama pernah dipake oleh keluarga Black, tepatnya nama putra dari Phineas Nigellus dan kakek dari Sirius, Arcturus.**

**Btw, met baca...**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punyanya JK Rowling.**

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Draco masih terpaku. Dia belum bergerak sedikitpun setelah mendengar berita kehamilan isrinya itu. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi shock. Berita yang disampaikan oleh istrinya sangat mengejutkannya, ia sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Meski mengejutkannya, kehamilan istrinya itu bukanlah hal yang aneh mengingat 'aktivitas' yang mereka lakukan setiap malam. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Master Draco," Panggil peri rumah yang membawakan sari lemon pesanan Draco.

Tak ada jawaban dari Tuannya itu.

"Paws letakkan sari lemon di meja, Master," Ucap peri rumah itu lagi.

Sekali lagi tak ada kata-kata keluar dari mulut Draco.

"Draco?" Panggil Hermione yang sejak tadi tak mendengar respon apapun dari suaminya itu, masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Hermione masih belum mampu untuk membuka matanya karena begitu ia membuka matanya, pandangannya akan berputar-putar.

"Draco?" Panggilnya lagi. Kali ini ia menambahkan remasan pelan pada tangan Draco yang tengah bertengger di atas perutnya.

Tindakannya itu mendapatkan respon.

Tangan Draco membelai rambutnya lagi. Ia juga membalas remasan tangan Hermione dengan menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan istrinya itu. Hermione juga dapat merasakan tatapan Draco padanya. Hermione membuka matanya perlahan, rasa pusing yang menderanya telah mereda. Mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu Draco. Dan mata itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Draco? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Draco tertawa lirih akan pertanyaan aneh Hermione.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu," Jawab Draco seraya membantu Hermione untuk duduk. "sari lemon pesananmu sudah tiba."

Hermione mengangguk. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tumpukan bantal di belakangnya.

"Masih mual?" Tanya Draco seraya memberikan segelas sari lemon itu kepada Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng, "Sudah tidak lagi."

Sari lemon yang diminumnya itu tak hanya meredakan rasa mualnya tapi juga menghilangkan rasa eneg yang tertinggal di mulutnya. Pusingnya juga semakin berkurang.

"Kau yakin kau hamil?"

"Yah, aku belum yakin seratus persen. Tapi petunjuk-petunjuk yang ada menegaskan bahwa aku hamil. Aku sudah telat dua bulan ini, rasa mual di pagi hari, mudah lelah, dan selera makanku yang berubah," Jawab istrinya.

Draco mengangguk dan berkata, "Kita akan menanyakannya pada ibu nanti."

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab saran Draco.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada kata-kata keluar dari mulut mereka. Draco memandanginya dengan pandangan yang berbeda dengan pandangannya selama ini. Pandangannya jadi sedikit melembut. Sesekali ia menyibakkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah istrinya itu, menyusuri garis wajahnya, dan terkadang membelai pipinya.

Hermione menatap wajah pucat Draco yang dibingkai oleh rambut perak itu. Baru kali ini Hermione merasakan perhatian intens Draco. Seolah-olah Hermione-lah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Entah kenapa pikiran itu membuat perutnya serasa dipenuhi ratusan kupu-kupu.

"A...apa tak ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Hermione memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa," Jawab Draco jujur.

"Kau tidak senang?" Tanya istrinya lagi.

"Aku berbohong jika mengatakan aku tak senang. Bagaimanapun juga ini anakku. Dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan aku juga sedih," Jawab Draco atas pertanyaan Hermione.

Hermione menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Anak ini," Ucap Draco lagi seraya menyentuh perut Hermione yang masih datar, "takdir anak ini telah ditentukan. Ia akan menjadi Pelahap Maut apapun yang terjadi."

"Kau juga begitu kan, Draco?" Tanya Hermione hati-hati.

Tangan Draco mengepal di atas perut Hermione. Ia tak menjawab.

"Maaf," Lanjut Hermione sambil menyentuh tangan Draco yang mengepal itu, "aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Ya, kau benar," Jawab Draco dengan senyuman pahit di bibirnya. "anak ini adalah anak Pelahap Maut, sama sepertiku."

"Draco..."

"Ini adalah takdir anak ini. Terlahir sebagai anakku," Jawab Draco tegas.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin anakku jadi Pelahap Maut," Ucap Hermione tak kalah tegas. Rupanya ia lupa keadaan dirinya sekarang ini. Ia lupa kalau sekarang ia juga seorang Pelahap Maut.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa apa yang dikatakan Pangeran Kegelapan sebelum kita menikah?" Tanya Draco, membalas ucapan tegas dari Hermione.

Pertanyaan Draco itu membuat napas Hermione tercekat. Seketika itu airmata meleleh di pipinya. Ia lupa apa alasan ia dibiarkan hidup oleh Lord Voldemort. Ia lupa kalau pernikahannya dengan orang di depannya sekarang ini semata-mata untuk 'menghasilkan' penyihir-penyihir berdarah campuran.

Draco mengusap lelehan airmata yang mengalir di pipi istrinya itu.

"Dra.. Draco... Apa... apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Isak Hermione,

"Saat ini tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan." Jawab Draco seraya meraih Hermione, mengurung istrinya yang tengah menangis itu di pelukannya. "mungkin suatu saat, kita bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Hermione menangis terisak-isak di dada Draco. Ia memeluk Draco dengan erat seakan-akan Draco adalah pegangan terakhir yang ia miliki.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

"Kau tidak sarapan, Hermione?" Tanya Narcissa yang menyadari Hermione sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya.

Hermione menoleh menanggapi pertanyaan Narcissa, "Maaf, Ibu. Aku tak punya nafsu makan pagi ini."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Narcissa lagi.

Hermione mengangguk dan menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu."

"Kau yakin?"

Hermione tak menjawab pertanyaan Narcissa kali ini. Ia malah menatap Draco, meminta bantuan. Ia masih belum yakin akan mengatakan kehamilannya sekarang atau nanti.

"Ibu, setelah sarapan ini ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Ucap Draco menjawab permintaan tak terucap istrinya.

"Okay." Jawab Narcissa sambil memperhatikan putra dan menantunya yang tengah berbicara lewat pandangan mata.

Mereka kembali meneruskan sarapan mereka yang tersela oleh pembicaraan tadi. Lucius yang tak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun dari mulutnya dalam pembicaraan singkat mereka, ternyata ikut memperhatikan mereka. Ia yakin putra dan menantunya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang besar.

Narcissa, Draco dan Hermione berjalan menyusuri koridor gelap Malfoy Manor menuju ruang duduk yang samaseperti dulu. Ruang duduk yang di dalamnya terdapat lukisan Abraxas Malfoy. Ruangan ini sama seperti dua bulan lalu. Draco dan Hermione duduk di sofa panjang, sementara Narcissa duduk di sofa tunggal.

"So?"

"Ibu, Hermione mungkin hamil," Ucap Draco tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh. Benarkah?" Seru Narcissa. "meski begitu, kita harus memastikannya."

Narcissa mengambil sebuah botol ramuan dan sebuah gelas. Kemudian meletakkannya di meja, tepat di depannya. Ia menuangkan sebagian ramuan itu ke dalam gelas.

"Well, aku butuh dua-tiga tetes darahmu, Dear," Ucap Narcissa pada Hermione.

Hermione mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Narcissa. Dengan segera, Narcissa membuat sayatan kecil di jari telunjuk menantunya itu dan menampung darah yang menetes itu ke dalam gelas yang berisi ramuan.

Ramuan yang sebelumnya bening itu berubah warna menjadi biru.

Narcissa tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Istrimu hamil, Draco."

Hermione segera menatap suaminya itu dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Suaminya itu balas menatapnya. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari keduanya karena pandangan mereka yang saling bertemu telah mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Terima kasih, Ibu," Ucap Draco pada akhirnya. "kami akan kembali ke kamar kami. Sepertinya Hermione perlu istirahat."

Narcissa tersenyum, "Aku akan mengunjungi kalian nanti. Dan akan kukirimkan Paws untuk membawakan sesuatu. Kau butuh makan, Dear."

Keduanya berpamitan dan melenggang keluar dari ruangan itu, kembali ke kamar mereka.

Narcissa memandang keduanya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan mempunyai cucu. Tak lama lagi Malfoy Manor akan diselimuti oleh suara tawa dan tangis bayi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ia senang. Saking senangnya, tak terlintas sedikitpun di pikiran Narcissa kalau Pangeran Kegelapan juga menginginkan bayi itu.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

**Draco's POV**

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa yang terdapat di perpustakaan. Tak lupa dengan segelas _cognac_ di tanganku. Aku duduk menghadap ratusan buku yang terjajar rapi di rak di ruangan itu. Meski buku yang ada di sana tidak sebanyak yang ada di perpustakaan utama. Buku-buku yang ada di ruangan itu adalah kebanyakan adalah buku yang aku gunakan di Hogwarts dulu.

Kusesap _cognac_ yang ada di tanganku, rasa hangat segera menyebar ke tubuhku. Udara malam yang dingin menyentuh kulitku terhapus oleh minuman beralkohol itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku keluar saat malam telah larut. Sejak malam pernikahanku waktu, kebiasaanku yang satu ini hilang. Ini semua karena Hermione. Keberadaan Hermione di kamarku sejak saat itu adalah obat yang mujarab untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang kusut. Kehangatan tubuh Hermione bagaikan ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi yang terkuat.

Sebelum aku menikah dengannya, seringkali aku terbangun di tengah malam dan tak dapat lagi memejamkan mata. Aku terus menerus dihantui wajah-wajah orang yang telah aku bunuh. Terutama wajah Dumbledore waktu itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ku-isi lagi gelasku yang telah kosong dengan minuman beralkohol yang sama. Dua bulan kehidupan pernikahan yang aku jalani bersamanya adalah saat 'terbebas' yang pernah aku alami selama dua puluh tahun kehidupanku. Aku terbebas dari segala kekangan ayahku dan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Awalnya aku tak begitu menyukai kehadiran dirinya di kehidupanku yang penuh kekangan ini. Aku merasa keberadaan musuh terbesarku di Hogwarts –setelah Potter tentu saja- akan menambah kekangan yang telah aku alami saat itu. Tapi dugaanku salah. Bersama dirinya aku merasa beban yang ada di pundakku terlepas, kekangan yang mencekikku jauh berkurang. Dan entah sejak kapan aku tak bisa lagi jauh darinya

Kadang aku bertanya pada diri sendiri, apa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku terkekeh pelan saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari pikiranku. Menjalani dua bulan kehidupan bersama belum cukup bagiku untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita. Apalagi mengingat dulu dia adalah musuh terbesarku. Dan tidak lupa dengan fakta dia adalah Darah Lumpur.

Seumur hidup aku selalu dijejali doktrin tentang kedudukan Darah Lumpur tak lebih tinggi dari peri rumah. Aku selalu dituntut untuk membenci mereka dan memperlakukan mereka bukan seperti seorang penyihir. Sulit untuk menghilangkan doktrin-doktrin yang sudah mendarah daging itu. Meski aku sudah tak pernah lagi memanggilnya dengan 'Darah Lumpur' dan memperlakukannya seakan dia adalah sampah, aku tak bisa begitu saja mencintainya. Lagipula aku adalah tipe orang yang sulit jatuh cinta.

Ketika pertanyaan yang kulontarkan pada diriku sendiri itu aku ganti dengan 'apa aku menyukainya?'. Tanpa pikir panjang aku akan mengatakan iya.

Aku memang menyukainya. Dia adalah orang terdekatku saat ini. Tanpa perlu bercerita panjang lebar, dia sudah tahu apa masalah yang aku alami. Dia juga tak pernah mengatakan atau menanyakan apapun saat aku terbangun akibat mimpi buruk. Dia hanya memelukku sampai aku memejamkan mata lagi.

Aku menyandarkan tubuh lelahku di sandaran sofa itu. Hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan. Hari ini aku awali dengan perasaan kaget setelah mendengar kehamilan Hermione. Meski kaget, aku senang dia hamil, bagaimanapun juga anak yang dikandungnya adalah anakku. Tapi perasaan senang itu tak bertahan lama karena aku sadar kalau anak yang dikandung istriku saat ini adalah anak yang begitu diinginkan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan.

Anakku akan menjadi Pelahap Maut sepertiku.

Aku merasa kasihan pada anak ini karena terlahir sebagai anak seorang Pelahap Maut. Apalagi ia begitu dinantikan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan untuk dijadikan pasukannya. Entah benar atau tidak rencana Pangeran Kegelapan untuk menjadikan anak ini sebagai Pelahap Maut, aku tidak yakin. Mana mungkin orang seperti dia mau menunggu setidaknya belasan tahun sampai anak ini siap. Aku yakin Pangeran Kegelapan pasti punya rencana lain. Aku akan mencari tahu hal itu nanti.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling perpustakaan kecil ini. Dan pandanganku tertumbuk pada tumpukan buku yang tergeletak di meja. Buku itu adalah buku yang dibaca Hermione akhir-akhir ini. Aku tahu tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah ini untuk mengurangi rasa bosan selain membaca buku. Untung saja ia kutu buku. Ia sama sekali tidak dijinkan untuk keluar dari bangunan Malfoy Manor ini. Bahkan hanya untuk berjalan-jalan di kebun.

Melihat buku itu, aku teringat akan keadaan Hermione hari ini. Well, keadaan Hermione hari ini sangat buruk –bagiku-. Setelah sarapan dan kembali ke kamar, Hermione kembali tidur bergelung di atas ranjang dan menangis. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghentikan tangisnya karena aku memang tahu bagaimana cara menghibur orang yang menangis. Setelah menangis kurang lebih dua jam, dia tertidur.

Hermione terbangun saat jam hampir menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Dan ia melanjutkan kegiatan yang ia lakukan sebelum tertidur, menangis. Ia juga bersikeras untuk tak mau makan. Demi Merlin, apa dia lupa kalau ada nyawa lain di dalam tubuhnya. Kalau saja orang di depanku saat itu bukanlah Hermione yang sedang hamil, mungkin aku sudah memantrainya agar mau makan. Setelah membujuk, merayu dan memohon agar ia mau makan, akhirnya ia mau makan juga.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menyesap kembali _cognac_-ku. Aku lelah sekali hari ini. Aku ingin menenangkan diri sejenak di ruangan ini selagi Hermione tertidur. Aku meletakkan gelas _cognac_-ku di meja terdekat, merenggangkan tubuhku, dan memejamkan mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan kemudian aku mendengar suaranya memanggilku.

"Draco.."

"Aku di sini," Jawabku.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanyanya, masih tetap di posisi semula, terlihat ragu-ragu untuk masuk atau tidak.

Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Matanya sembab dan sedikit memerah. Dia benar-benar terlihat kacau. Alih-alih aku tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. aku bangun dari dudukku dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau bangun?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tidak ada di sampingku, jadi aku mencarimu," Jawabnya.

Aku tertawa kecil. Rupanya dia sama sepertiku. Tak bisa berjauhan satu sama lain. Aku lingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar!" Ajakku.

**End POV**

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Keesokan harinya, Draco berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju salah satu paviliun di Malfoy Manor. Ia akan menemui Pangeran Kegelapan untuk memberitahu tentang kehamilan istrinya. Ia melakukannya sendiri karena Hermione masih dalam kondisi tidak baik. Seperti pagi sebelumnya, ia kembali mual dan muntah. Meskipun perutnya tak terisi apapun sejak sore kemarin, ia terus saja mual. Keadaan ini lebih parah dibandingkan kemarin pagi.

Untung saja ibunya datang membantunya. Ibunya membantu Hermione kembali ke ranjang. Ibunya juga membawakan sari lemon, biskuit gandum dan roti panggang, menu yang sama seperti siang kemarin. Pertama-tama Hermione meminum sari lemonnya, kemudian ia memakan biskuit gandumnya. Roti panggang yang dibawa oleh ibunya, masih belum tersentuh saat Draco keluar dari kamar mereka.

Seorang Pelahap Maut, yang Draco ketahui bernama Macnair membukakan pintu menuju tempat Pangeran Kegelapan berada. Draco masuk ke dalam ruangan di depannya bersama pria tua itu.

"Malfoy Jr.," Sapa Pangeran Kegelapan pada Draco.

"Tuanku," Balasnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Pangeran Kegelapan sepertinya telah menantikannya. Ia duduk di tempat biasanya. Mata merahnya menatap Draco tajam. Melihat tatapannya itu, Draco sedikit ngeri.

"Aku telah menantikanmu," Ucap pria tak berfisik sempurna itu. "kau pasti punya berita menggembirakan untukku bukan?"

"Tuanku, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa istri saya tengah mengandung," Ucap Draco masih dengan badan tertunduk.

"Kabar bagus," Ucap Pangeran Kegelapan dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya, Tuanku," Jawab Wormtail.

"Pastikan istrimu meminum ramuan yang aku berikan padanya, Malfoy Jr.!" Ucap Pangeran Kegelapan sebelum menyuruh Draco pergi.

Draco membungkukkan badan sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Pangeran Kegelapan bersama Wormtail dan Macnair.

"Tuanku," Panggil Wormtail pada tuannya itu.

"Ya, Wormtail?"

"Tak lama lagi, Tuanku akan berkuasa kembali. Tak sampai delapan bulan lagi Tuanku akan mendapatkan tubuh yang sempurna. Tak lama lagi, Tuan," Cicit Wormtail.

"Ya, segera setelah bayi itu lahir. Aku akan mendapatkan tubuhku kembali."

Macnair yang sejak tadi diam, buka suara juga, "Tuanku?"

"Ya, Macnair. Kau tentu ingin tahu apa yang kami bicarakan bukan?" Tanya Pangeran Kegelapan pada bawahannya itu.

"Tuanku..."

"Aku akan memberitahumu sebagai imbalan kau telah menangkap McGonagall," Ucap Pangeran Kegelapan seraya melambaikan tangan abnormalnya ke arah Macnair. "Kemarilah!"

"Terima kasih, Tuanku."

"Aku akan menggunakan bayi Draco Malfoy untuk mengembalikan tubuhku seperti semula," Ucapnya dengan nada dingin setelah Macnair duduk bersimpuh di dekat kakinya.

"Maksud Tuanku?"

"Bayi penyihir yang memiliki darah yang sama denganku -berdarah campuran- akan menjadi tumbal dalam upacara kebangkitanku," Ucapnya dengan seringai kejam.

"Tuanku..."

"Darah bayi itu akan menjadi darahku, dagingnya akan menjadi dagingku, dan kekuatan sihirnya akan menambah kekuatan sihirku."

"Tuanku, maaf atas kelancangan hamba. Tapi kenapa Tuan harus menunggu selama itu? Hamba bisa mencarikan bayi penyihir berdarah campuran di seluruh Inggris hari ini juga." Tawar bawahannya itu.

"Tidak, Macnair!" Seru Pangeran Kegelapan tegas. "Bayi dari Draco Malfoy dan Darah Lumpur Granger-lah yang aku inginkan."

"Maaf, Tuanku."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bayi itu untuk menjadi tumbalku bahkan sebelum ia lahir."

"Iya, Tuanku."

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Draco memasuki kembali kamarnya setelah ia menemui Pangeran Kegelapan tadi. Istrinya masih berada di atas ranjang. Ia duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, memakan roti panggang selai _blueberry_. Di dekat ranjang duduklah ibunya.

"Draco, kau sudah kembali?" Tanya ibunya. "bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Aku tak tahu dengan jelas bagaimana reaksinya. Nada bicaranya yang ceria malah membuatku merinding," Jawab Draco sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka dan kemudian duduk di dekat kaki Hermione.

"Begitukah?" Ucap ibunya menanggapi.

"Dia juga ingin aku memastikan Hermione meminum ramuan yang ia berikan padanya. Ramuan apa yang dia maksud?" Ucap Draco pada Hermione.

"Ramuan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihir anakmu," Jawab Narcissa.

"Ibu tahu?" Tanya Draco tak menyangka kalau pertanyaannya pada Hermione akan dijawab ibunya.

"Dia memberikannya lewat ibu, tentu saja ibu tahu," Jawab ibunya lagi.

"Kau akan meminum ramuan itu?" Tanya Draco pada Hermione lagi.

"Aku tidak mau meminum ramuan apapun darinya," Jawab Hermione tegas. "meskipun kau memaksaku."

"Aku juga tak ingin kau meminum ramuan itu. Aku punya firasat ramuan itu bukan hanya sekedar ramuan biasa. Sekarang dimana ramuan itu, aku akan membuangnya," Ucap Draco tegas.

Hermione menunjuk laci yang ada di meja riasnya. Draco segera mengambil botol ramuan itu dan melenyapkan ramuan berwarna biru _torquise_ itu. Kemudian, Draco mengisinya kembali dengan cairan yang berwarna sama dan memberikannya pada Hermione.

"Apa ini, Draco?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Sari blueberry dan mint," Jawabnya. "minumlah ini agar dia tidak curiga."

Hermione mengangguk. Draco telah menemukan solusi yang tepat.

"Kau sudah tidak mual lagi? Tidak pusing?" Tanya Draco saat mereka sudah berdua saja. Narcissa berpamitan setelah Hermione menghabiskan seluruh roti panggang yang ia bawa.

"Tidak," Jawab Hermione dengan gelengan kepala.

Draco tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu. Ia meremas tangan Hermione yang tengah dipegangnya. Ia juga menyibakkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Hermione merasakan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya bertambah dua kali lipat.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

**TBC**

**End Note : Chapter 7 selesai di sini.**

**Rencananya Om Voldy akhirnya keungkap juga. Gimana reader?**

**Sejak awal memang Draco udah disiapin buat 'produksi' penyihir berdarah campuran. Masuknya Hermione itu adalah bonus bagi Om Voldy.**

**Kali ini Kura g bales review lewat PM, yach. Kura bales review di sini aja.**

Zhavier Malfoy : Makasih reviewnya, yach... Bayinya DraMione jelas cowok, tapi namanya bukan Scorp. Kura udah buat namanya sejak awal cerita ini dibuat.

Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori : Makasih dah review... Ini Kura update-in double chapter.

Wookie : Makasih udah review... Gomen, Kura g bisa update kilat, sebagai gantinya kali ini Kura update dua chap sekaligus.

Aquasphinx : Makasih udah review... Makasih juga pendapatnya.

Chiiku : Makasih dah review... Ini Kura udah update, 2 chap sekaligus. Kura putusin anaknyacowok. Tapi namanya bukan Scorp. Kura mau pake nama yang udah Kura siapin.

blackCherryBee : Makasih reviewnya... Wah, udah ikutan dari awal, yach... Pendirian Draco awalnya emang masih belum jelas, karena dia masih bingung. Sekarang ia sudah tahu akan memihak siapa. Ia akan berpihak pada Hermione. Sumbangan nama tengahnya boleh juga. Kayaknya cocok sama Arcturus, tuh. Baby showernya ditunggu di chapter 10.

Winey : Makasih udah review... Draco sekarang udah g lagi musuhan sama Mione, jadi mereka akan tetep adem ayem. Ini Kura update-in dua chap langsung.

Naughty As Me : Makasih udah review... Kasihan Mione kalau ntar anaknya kembar. Ntar kan dia nglahirin tanpa bantuan dokter.

Rutherss : Makasih udah review, ini udah dilanjutin. Dua chap langsung.

Atacchan : Makasih dah review...

Abigail : Makasih dah review... Kalau kamu bayangin Mione telanjang. Kura bayangin Draco yang telanjang. Hehehehe...

Kazuma B'tomat : Makasih dah review... Ini Kura udah update...

Succubus : Makasih dah review... Ini udah Kura banyakin percakapan mereka.

DraMione4ever : Makasih udah review... Juga pujiannya. Kura jadi malu =^_^=

Jewel Jeong : Makasih udah review... Baby-nya DraMione udah pasti cowok.

Abigail : Makasih udah review... (Ehm, ini orang yang sama dengan orang yang di atas ato bukan, yach). Gomen, Kura ga pake nama Scorpius. Kura mau pake Arcturus.

Tsubasa XasllitaDioz : Makasih udah review... Salam kenal juga, Tsubasa-san. Pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab di chap ini kan? Alasan lainnya, karena Om Voldy g punya wujud fisik sempurna. Gimana mau punya anak?

Dramione lover : Makasih dah review... Gomen, Kura super telat updatenya. Namanya Kura g pake Scorpius, gomen lagi. Garret? Boleh juga tuh..

Opheus Malfoy : Makasih dah review... nama yang Kura pake masih ada hubungannya dengan bintang kok, sesuai tradisi keluarga Malfoy. Arcturus itu nama bintang yang ada di rasi bintang Bootes.

Hilda9Achillius9Fitra : Makasih reviewnya... iya.. Mione akhirnya hamil...

Miss Estellana Lunaire Peverell : Makasih reviewnya... Kamu juga DraMione lover yach? Kura juga... Ini Kura update dua chap sekaligus.

Yaotome Shinju : Makasih udah review... Kura emang suka buat orang penasaran, maka-nya updatenya lama #ditimpuk batu ma reader#

Dind4 : Wah dind4-san review sampai empat kali... *Sambil lari menghindar dari lemparan truk* Ini Kura update-in dua chapter sekaligus buat permintaan maaf Kura. Makasih, yach...

Tina : Makasih dah review... Ini dia chap 7 sekaligus chap 8.

Gracia de Mouis Lucheta : Makasih dan review... Pertanyaanmu udah kejawab di chap ini kan?

YukioKihime : Makasih udah review... Ini Kura update-in dua chap sekaligus... Kura juga masih belum nentuin fic ini selesai sampai chap berapa. Yang jelas g akan lebih dari 20 chap kok.

Uchihyuu Nagisa : Makasih udah direview... Monggo-monggo di-fave...

**Next chapter : Silakan klik next...**

**Kurarin**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Sebagai permintaan maaf Kura karena telat update, Kura juga update-in chapter 8. Selamat menikmati...**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punyanya JK Rowling.**

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Hermione duduk si salah satu sofa di ruang duduk yang ada di sisi barat Malfoy Manor sambil menikmati _muffin blueberry_ dan segelas lemon tea. Di pangkuannya terbuka sebuah buku setebal dua inch. Matanya terpaku pada buku yang terbuka itu, sementara mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah. Setelah _morning sickness_-nya berakhir, nafsu makannya bertambah jadi dua kali lipat biasanya. Ia tak bisa lagi berhenti makan karena selalu saja lapar. Sehari ia bisa menghabiskan dua porsi menu setiap sarapan dan makan siang. Ini tidak termasuk kudapan yang ia makan di sela-sela makan pagi dan makan siang serta saat _afternoon tea_.

Sambil membaca, sesekali Hermione mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar. Kehamilannya telah memasuki bulan kelima dan bayi yang ada di kandungannya itu bergerak aktif. Seperti sekarang ini, Hermione mengelus bagian perut yang ditendang bayinya tadi. Bayi yang ada di kandungannya sangat aktif. Seperti sekarang ini.

Pertama kali Hermione merasakan tendangan bayinya adalah saat ia tengah bersiap untuk tidur malam. Saat itu, Draco juga bersamanya. Sejak Draco tahu Hermione hamil, setiap malam sebelum mereka memejamkan mata Draco akan mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit sambil membisikkan kata-kata pada bayi mereka. Ketika Draco sedang membelai perutnya, mereka merasakan gerakan pertama bayi mereka. Hermione seketika itu menangis haru, sementara Draco menatap wajahnya dengan mata abu-abu yang berkilauan. Tanpa mengatakannya pada Hermione, Hermione tahu Draco juga sesenang dirinya.

Hermione mengambil segelas lemon tea tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tangan kirinya masih ia letakkan di atas perutnya yang mulai membesar itu. Matanya terpaku pada bacaan yang ada di pangkuannya. Ini adalah kegiatan rutin yang ia lakukan setiap jeda waktu antara makan pagi dan makan siang karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain kegiatan ini. Lagipula tak diizinkan pergi kemana-pun oleh Pangeran Kegelapan, yang dikatakan melalui Lucius -ayah mertuanya-. Kalau saja perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy tak sebesar ini -luasnya hampir menyamai perpustakaan Hogwarts- ia bisa mati kebosanan.

"Hermione?" Panggil seseorang yang memasuki ruang duduk itu.

"Ya, aku di sini," Jawabnya.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia tak tahu suara siapa itu. Yang jelas itu suara seorang pria. Dan itu bukanlah suaminya.

"Halo..." Ucap pria itu.

Di depan Hermione berdiri Zabini, Crabbe dan Goyle. Tiga orang penghuni Slytherin dari tahun yang sama dengan Draco.

"Halo.." Balas Hermione seraya menegakkan duduknya.

Ketiga orang Slytherin itu duduk tanpa dipersilahkan oleh Hermione. Crabbe dan Goyle duduk di sofa yang ada di sebelah kanan Hermione. Sementara Blaise duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Hermione. Hermione menutup bukunya setelah sebelumnya ia tandai halaman yang ia baca. Bersikap ramah pada tamu -siapapun tamu itu- adalah etika pergaulan yang dikatakan Narcissa.

"Paws..," Panggil Hermione pada peri rumahnya.

"Ya, Madame?"

"Tolong sediakan teh untuk ketiga tamu ini," Ucap Hermione. Kalau saja tongkat sihirnya tidak disita oleh Lucius, ia tak perlu memanggil Paws untuk membawakan teh.

"Baik, Madame," Jawab Paws. Tak lama kemudian teh sudah terhidang di depan mereka.

"So, apa yang membawa kalian kemari? Jika kalian mencari Draco, dia tidak ada di sini," Ucap Hermione pada ketiga tamunya itu.

"Ya, kami sudah tahu," Jawab Zabini, "kami tadi bertemu dengannya sebelum kami tiba di sini."

"Katanya ia tidak akan lama. Ia menyuruh kami menunggu di sini," Kali Crabbe yang menjawab. Pria gemuk itu sekarang tidak lagi gemuk.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kami juga ingin bertemu denganmu, ehm... Hermione," Ucap Crabbe ragu-ragu menyebut nama Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum, "Sudah lama tak bertemu, yah? Crabbe, Goyle."

"Iya," Jawab Crabbe dan Goyle malu-malu.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hermione bertemu dengan Crabbe dan Goyle. Dua orang yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Draco pergi. Mereka juga turut serta mem-bully-nya di Hogwarts. Ia akan berusaha bersikap ramah pada mereka yang merupakan pemimpin mereka saja bisa ia jadikan orang terdekat, mengapa mereka yang hanya 'pengikut' suaminya tidak memdapat kesempatan yang sama. Mungkin nanti mereka bisa berteman baik.

"Hei, kau tak menyebutkan namaku!" Protes Blaise.

"Oh. Halo, Zabini."

Hermione memang tak tahu siapa pria berkulit hitam di sampingnya ini. Zabini jarang terlihat bersama juga tidak pernah ikut mengejeknya, well setidaknya tidak di depan dirinya. Ia juga tak pernah punya masalah dengan pria itu.

"Well, wajar saja kalau kau tak tahu diriku. Aku memang jarang terlihat bersama Draco," Ucap Zabini. "aku ini orang sibuk, tidak seperti mereka."

"Ya, sibuk merayu Pansy," Sahut Goyle sinis.

"Hei, aku tidak merayunya. Aku menghiburnya," Sanggah Zabini.

"Apa mencium termasuk dalam kategori menghibur seseorang?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu masuk.

"Pansy!" Seru Zabini pada kekasihnya itu. "Kau membongkar rahasia kita!"

"Halo, Hermione," Sapa Pansy Parkinson pada Hermione tak menghiraukan ucapan Zabini. Ia begitu saja duduk di antara Zabini dan Hermione.

"Halo, Pansy," Balas Hermione dengan ceria.

Hermione sudah sering bertemu dengan Pansy di acara makan malam yang diadakan di Malfoy Manor. Di pertemuan pertama dan kedua Pansy bersikap sinis padanya. Dia juga masuk ke dalam kelompok penyihir wanita berdarah murni yang mengincar Draco. Tapi di pertemuan ketiga, Pansy menyapanya dan berbicara dengannya. Ia mengucapkan selamat atas kehamilan Hermione.

Sejak saat itu, Pansy sering datang berkunjung ke sini. Mereka menjadi teman dalam waktu singkat. Hermione yang kesepian saat itu senang ada orang yang mengunjunginya. Lama kelamaan mereka menjadi sepasang sahabat lama. menjadi akrab dengan Pansy. Pansy banyak bercerita banyak hal pada Hermione, termasuk perasaannya pada Draco ketika mereka masih di Hogwarts. Ia menceritakan kalau sikap sinisnya pada Hermione dan kawan-kawannya ketika itu adalah upaya untuk menarik perhatian Draco.

Hermione mau tak mau bersimpati padanya dan dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa Pansy masih menyukai Draco sampai sekarang. Seolah-olah mengerti pertanyaan tak terkatakannya Hermione, Pansy mengatakan kalau ia sudah lama menyerah menarik perhatian Draco. Ia juga menambahkan kalau ia sekarang sudah punya Blaise. Ucapan Pansy waktu itu entah kenapa membuat hati Hermione lega.

"Bagaimana kabar keponakanku hari ini?" Tanya Pansy pada perut Hermione.

"Ia banyak menendang pagi ini. Mungkin tahu kau akan datang, Pans," Jawab Hermione seraya mengelus perutnya.

"Tentu saja ia tahu. Aura gelapmu itu membuat dia takut," Ucap Zabini menggodanya

"Apa?" Balas Pansy tak terima. Ia mencubit pipi tirus Zabini.

Hermione terkikik melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Di tengah kebosanannya di rumah sebesar ini, Hermione mendapatkan setidaknya dua teman baru.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Draco duduk diam menunggu ayahnya selesai membaca _Daily Prophet_. Tadi pagi ia diminta menemui ayahnya entah untuk urusan apa. Ayahnya itu masih saja membaca _Daily Prophet _seolah-olah tak mengetahui Draco telah duduk di sampingnya. Sesekali pria berambut panjang pirang itu menyeruput kopinya.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih sepuluh menit, ayahnya itu akhirnya buka suara.

"Pangeran Kegelapan punya misi untuk kalian berdua."

"Berdua? Dengan Blaise?" Tanya Draco tak mengerti maksud ayahnya.

"Bukan dengannya," Jawab Lucius Malfoy dengan dingin, "Ini misi untukmu dan istrimu."

"Hermione? Tapi Hermione sedang hamil, Ayah," Ucap Draco memprotes.

"Misi ini bukan misi yang membahayakan. Jadi kau tenang saja," Tambah ayahnya itu.

Draco menghela nafas, "Jadi misi apa ini?"

"Pengintai menemukan bekas tempat persembunyian yang sepertinya milik Potter. Kalian diminta untuk memeriksa apa benar benda-benda yang tertinggal di sana itu milik Potter. Istrimu sangat dibutuhkan di misi ini," Ucap Lucius membeberkan misi untuknya.

"Meski ini misi ringan, aku tak yakin misi ini aman," Draco berpendapat, "lagipula tongkat sihir Hermione tidak ada bersamanya."

"Pangeran Kegelapan sudah memberikan izin untuk mengembalikan tongkat sihirnya," Ucap Lucius seraya memberikan tongkat sihir milik Hermione yang selama ini simpannya.

"Kapan kami harus melaksanakan misi ini?" Tanya Draco seraya menerima tongkat sihir milik Hermione dari ayahnya.

"Hari ini setelah makan siang," Jawab Lucius. "kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, Ayah."

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Draco berjalan menuju ruang duduk tempat Hermione tengah berada sekarang ini. Ia ingin segera memberitahukan tentang misi ini. Ia mungkin akan antusias menerima misi ini, mengingat ia akan bisa keluar dari rumah ini dan juga menerima tongkat sihirnya kembali.

Draco sedikit heran ketika terdengar suara tawa dari ruang duduk tempat Hermione berada. Segera ia membuka pintu yang ada di depannya itu dan tampaklah Hermione yang dikelilingi penghuni asrama Slytherin tengah terkikik. Tidak hanya Hermione yang tertawa tapi juga Blaise, Crabbe dan Goyle. Sedangkan Pansy paling berbeda sendiri ekspresinya. Ia cemberut sambil memukuli badan Blaise dengan bantal sofa.

"Oh, Draco. Kau sudah kembali?" Ucap Blaise yang menyadari kedatangan Draco.

Draco tak menjawab sapaan Blaise. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hermione.

"Pans, minggir!" Perintah Draco pada Pansy yang duduk di samping Hermione.

"Uuhh, bisa tidak meminta dengan lebih sopan," Keluh Pansy.

Setelah Pansy menggeser tubuhnya -sekaligus mengusir Blaise dari tempat duduknya semula-, Draco duduk di samping istrinya. Draco menyerahkan tongkat sihir milik Hermione pada pemiliknya.

"Tongkat sihirku kembali!" Seru Hermione.

Hermione segera mencoba kembali tongkat sihirnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengeluarkan sihir. Ia coba mengeluarkan mantra sederhana. Dan hasilnya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kenapa ayah mengembalikan tongkat sihirku?" Tanya Hermione yang menyadari pasti ada maksud tertentu di balik kembalinya tongkat sihir ini.

"Ada misi untuk kita berdua siang ini,"

"Untukku?" Tanya Hermione tak percaya, "misi apa?"

"Seseorang menemukan bekas tempat persembunyian yang diduga milik Potter di hutan terlarang. Kita ke sana untuk memeriksanya. Kau diminta untuk memastikan benar atau tidaknya berita itu."

"Hutan terlarang Hogwarts?" Tanya Hermione memastikan informasi yang diterimanya.

Draco mengangguk.

"Apa mungkin itu tempat persembunyian kami berbulan-bulan yang lalu? Kebiasaan buruk mereka rupanya tak pernah hilang," Gumam Hermione pelan.

"Jadi itu memang tempat Potter bersembunyi," Ucap Draco yang rupanya mendengar gumaman pelan Hermione.

"Eh?"

Hermione memandang sekelilingnya. Ia memandang tatapan teman-teman barunya itu yang memasang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Blaise dan Pansy memandangnya kaget, tapi kemudian tersenyum mengerti. Crabbe dan Goyle kaget dengan mulut membuka.

"Crabbe, Goyle tutup mulut kalian!" Perintah Draco. "sudah hampir jam makan siang. Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap."

"Draco, kau yakin misi ini tidak berbahaya? Kau tidak lupa kan istrimu sedang hamil?" Tanya Blaise khawatir menghentikan kegiatan Draco yang tengah membantu Hermione berdiri.

"Ini bukan misi penyerangan. Lagipula aku bersamanya," Jawab Draco serius. Ia kembali membantu Hermione untuk berdiri.

"Jangan khawatir, Blaise!" Ucap Hermione sebelum mereka keluar dari ruang duduk. "Pans, Crabbe, Goyle, sampai bertemu lagi."

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Mereka ber-apparate di dekat danau yang ada di Hogwarts. Draco, Hermione serta dua orang Pelahap Maut yang menyertai mereka berjalan menuju Hutan Terlarang. Sebelum pandangannya ditutupi oleh dahan-dahan pohon, Hermione menatap kastil-kastil megah Hogwarts yang berdiri kokoh. Tak terlihat aktivitas yang berarti di kastil itu.

Sekolah sihir Hogwarts sekarang tak beroperasi lagi. Kerusakan-kerusakan akibat perang waktu itu masih terlihat jelas di setiap penjuru kastil. Kerusakan-kerusakan itu dibiarkan begitu saja, tak ada yang berniat membersihkannya. Guru-guru Hogwarts juga menghilang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya perang itu. Mereka menyembunyikan diri dari Pelahap Maut.

Hermione berjalan perlahan menyusuri akar-akar menonjol yang bertebaran di seluruh lantai hutan. Tangan Draco dengan sabar menuntunnya agar ia tak terjatuh. Perutnya yang membuncit menyulitkannya berjalan cepat. Sebenarnya Hermione bisa saja ber-apparate ke bekas tempat persembunyian mereka, tapi ia tak ingin mempercepat perjalanan ini.

Ini pertama kalinya Hermione keluar dari Malfoy Manor. Ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Malfoy Manor. Ia ingin menikmati udara bebas ini.

"Cepatlah!" Perintah salah satu Pelahap Maut yang ikut bersama mereka.

"Kau tidak lihat ia sedang hamil?" Bentak Draco.

"Cih, memperlambat perjalanan saja," Ucap orang itu lagi.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih dua puluh menit, mereka tiba di sebuah tenda usang. Sebagian dari penutupnya telah hilang. Di dalamnya berantakan. Tenda ini sepertinya telah ditinggalkan penghuninya berbulan-bulan.

Hermione menatap tenda usang di depannya itu. Tenda ini tempat ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan dua sahabatnya. Airmata mulai memburamkan pandangannya. Sejak ia hamil, ia jadi mudah sekali menangis. Hermione menyeka airmata yang menetes di pipinya.

"_Stupefy_!"

Seseorang atau mungkin beberapa orang menyerang mereka. Salah satu dari Pelahap Maut itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Draco segera berdiri di depan Hermione dengan tongkat sihir teracung, siap menangkis kutukan-kutukan yang di lontarkan padanya. Hermione sendiri juga berdiri dengan tongkat sihir teracung. Pelahap Maut yang satu lagi juga sudah siap menyerang kapan saja.

Tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar di kedalaman hutan itu. Penyerang mereka tak terlihat. Mereka seakan melebur di antara pepohonan.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Tongkat sihir Pelahap Maut yang masih berdiri itu terlempar sepuluh kaki darinya.

"_Stupefy_!" Pelahap Maut itu sekarang bernasib sama dengan rekannya. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang masih berdiri.

"Dia mengenakan jubah gaib, Draco," Bisik Hermione, "Dia pasti Harry atau Ron."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Draco tak mengendurkan kewaspadaannya.

"Mungkin. Aku akan membuka tudung jubah ini," Ucap Hermione seraya membuka tudung jubahnya dan juga tudung jubah suaminya. "Ini aku, Harry, Ron!"

"Tunggu!" Cegah Draco terlambat.

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang atau beberapa orang menginjak ranting-ranting kering. Di balik pepohonan muncul seseorang berambut merah yang tidak dikenal Draco.

"Bill!" Seru Hermione di belakangnya. Ia berusaha untuk keluar dari kungkungan tubuh Draco. "Draco, itu Bill Weasley. Kakak laki-laki Ron."

"Malfoy..," Sapa pria itu.

Draco menatap pria itu tajam. Pria itu mulai mendekatinya dengan tongkat sihir tepat di depan dadanya.

"Apa kau benar Hermione?" Tanya Bill pada wanita yang ada di belakang Draco.

"Iya, ini aku, Bill," Jawab Hermione ceria. Ia senang bertemu lagi dengan teman lamanya.

"Apa buktinya?" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari balik pohon yang ada di dekat tenda. Orang yang sangat dikenal Hermione.

"Ron..."

oOOo oOOo oOOo

**Ron's POV**

Empat orang Pelahap Maut mendatangi tenda kami. Mereka masuk ke dalam tenda dan memeriksa isinya. Aku yang berdiri terdekat dengan tenda bisa melihat jelas apa yang mereka lakukan. Salah seorang di antara mereka -yang bertubuh paling kecil- mengusapkan tangannya di matanya yang tudung, terlihat seperti sedang menangis. Ah, tapi mana mungkin Pelahap Maut menangis.

Aku melihat Charlie menyerang salah satu Pelahap Maut itu. Satu roboh. Tiga Pelahap Maut yang lain meningkat di antara mereka berdiri berdekatan, seakan-akan Pelahap Maut yang bertubuh lebih itu melindungi Pelahap Maut yang bertubuh lebih kecil. Ketiganya mengacungkan tongkat sihir mereka.

Bill menyerang Pelahap Maut yang berdiri sendiri tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Tinggal dua lagi. Dua Pelahap Maut yang berdiri berdekatan itu terlihat berbisik-bisik dan kemudian Pelahap Maut yang lebih kecil membuka tudung miliknya dan rekannya.

Dua Pelahap Maut itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hermione dan Malfoy. Aku tak percaya Hermione akan menjadi Pelahap Maut. Aku bergerak menghampiri mereka, tapi Harry yang bersembunyi tak jauh dariku menghentikan langkahku. Bill keluar dan menghampiri mereka. Wanita itu, Hermione berseru senang melihat kakakku di depannya.

Bill menanyakan apa ia benar Hermione, dan tentu saja wanita itu menjawab iya. Ugh, aku tak tahan lagi. Aku harus memastikannya sendiri.

"Apa buktinya?" Tanyaku dengan suara lantang.

"Ron..." Ucapnya.

"Kalau kau benar-benar Hermione, kau pasti bisa mengatakan buktinya," Tantangku

Wanita itu terdiam sebentar, entah kenapa pipinya sedikit memerah dan kemudian menjawab, "Aku menciummu setelah kita mendapatkan taring Basilisk."

Dia memang Hermione. Dia adalah Mione-ku. Aku berjalan cepat menghampirinya tak mempedulikan peringatan dari Bill. Tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi aku tiba di depan Mione.

"Berhenti, Weasley!"

Malfoy sialan itu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kepadaku. Ia berdiri di antara Hermione dan aku.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu padamu, Weasley. Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada istriku?"

Aku terpaku. Berita di _Prophet_ benar.

**END POV**

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Di tengah rindangnya pepohonan di Hutan Terlarang, Ron Weasley dan Draco Malfoy berdiri berhadapan dengan tongkat sihir yang saling mengacung. Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh.

"Draco..," Panggil Hermione berusaha menghentikan Draco. Ia sedikit menarik lengan Draco agar menurunkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kita pergi..."

Draco tak meneruskan ucapannya karena mereka telah dikelilingi oleh Weasley yang lain dan Harry.

"Cih, beraninya main keroyokan," Ejek Draco sambil menurunkan tongkat sihirnya. Namun tetap tak beranjak dari depan Hermione.

"Kami hanya ingin bicara, Malfoy," Ucap Harry pada mereka.

Draco menatap Harry dengan pandangan membunuh, "Bicara saja!"

"Kami ingin bicara dengan Hermione, Ferret. Bukan denganmu," Ucap Ron kesal.

Draco ganti menatap Ron tajam. Hermione menyentuh punggung Draco yang ada di depannya. Draco sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan tatapan mata masih terpaku pada Ron dan Harry.

"Draco, mereka temanku," Ucap Hermione tegas, "tentu saja mereka ingin bicara padaku."

Draco menghela nafas, "Baiklah."

Draco mengalihkan tubuhnya ke samping, membuka jalan bagi Hermione untuk menemui teman-teman lamanya. Dengan senyum yang lebar, Hermione melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat Ron berada.

"Jangan lari!" Ucap Draco seraya meraih lengan Hermione untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh," Hermione tak sadar ia berlari. Ia juga lupa mereka tengah berada di atas lantai hutan yang penuh dengan akar menonjol.

Hermione meneruskan langkahnya dengan langkah yang lebih hati-hati bersama Draco yang masih menggandeng lengannya.

Ron dan Harry segera menghampiri Hermione. Sudah lebih dari enam bulan Hermione tak bertemu dengannya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk mereka tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya karena tangan Draco masih setia melingkar di lengannya.

"Ron, Harry. Kalian baik-baik saja?" Sapa Hermione.

"Ya, Mione. Kami baik-baik saja," Jawab Harry. Sementara Ron masih menatap dengan tatapan membunuh pada Draco yang ada di samping Hermione, "bagaimana kabarmu, Mione?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Hermione dengan senyuman di wajahnya sekaligus dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Harry khawatir seraya berjalan mendekati Hermione. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Draco sudah lebih dulu mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Maaf. Aku menangis karena aku bahagia bertemu dengan kalian lagi," Jawab Hermione.

"Apa kalian akan berbicara dengannya dengan berdiri seperti ini?" Tanya Draco protes, "paling tidak sediakan kursi."

Dengan sekali hentakan tongkat sihir milik Bill Weasley, muncullah beberapa kursi di antara mereka. Draco mendudukkan Hermione di salah satu kursi terdekat, sementara dia berdiri di belakang istrinya.

"So, berita di Prophet memang benar," Ucap Harry mengawali pembicaraan mereka. Ia melihat ke wajah Hermione dan Draco bergantian.

Hermione mengangguk, "Iya, itu benar."

"Dan rumor yang kita dengar waktu itu tak sepenuhnya benar," Lanjut Harry.

"Iya," Jawab Hermione tak yakin.

Hermione menatap Draco sejenak meminta persetujuannya untuk memberitahukan mereka alasan ia dinikahkan dengan Draco. Draco mengangguk menjawab permintaan Hermione.

"Sebenarnya Pangeran Kegelapan berencana akan membangun pasukan penyihir berdarah campuran. Untuk itu dia membutuhkan penyihir wanita Muggleborn seperti aku. Dan aku dipilih untuk berpasangan dengan Draco untuk rencana itu," Cerita Hermione.

"Tapi bukankah dia harus menunggu setidaknya belasan tahun sampai anak-anak itu siap?" Tanya Harry.

"Itu sempat terpikirkan oleh Draco. Tapi karena kami belum menemukan jawabannya, kami memutuskan untuk menunggu setidaknya sampai anak ini lahir," Jawab Hermione seraya mengusapkan tangan ke perutnya yang tertutup jubah hitam itu.

"Kau hamil?" Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Dan itu anak si Ferret?" Seru Ron berdiri.

"Cih, kalau bukan anakku, memang anak siapa lagi," Gumam Draco.

Ron langsung menghampiri Draco dan mencengkram jubahnya, "Ferret sialan!"

Hermione memandang keduanya dengan khawatir, "Ron, Draco. Hentikan!"

Keduanya tak bergeming.

"Ron, duduk!" Perintah Bill.

Dengan mendengus kesal, Ron melepaskan cengkramannya di jubah Draco dan kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Kita lanjutkan," Ucap Bill.

"Pangeran Kegelapan saat ini dalam kondisi fisik yang tidak sempurna, sehingga ia tidak bisa kemana-pun tanpa bantuan Wormtail. Pangeran Kegelapan juga jarang sekali keluar dari paviliunnya, kecuali untuk berburu _unicorn_," Lanjut Hermione.

"Sejak tadi ada yang mengganggu pikiranku," Ucap Ginny buka suara.

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa Hermione memanggil Voldemort dengan Pangeran Kegelapan? Bukankah kau tak pernah menyebutnya seperti itu, Mione?"

Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Dengan perlahan, dia menyingkap lengan jubahnya. Tampaklah di sana ular perak yang menjadi tanda seorang Pelahap Maut.

"Karena aku juga seorang Pelahap Maut."

Mereka semua terkesiap ngeri.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

**TBC**

**End Note : Chap 8 selesai...**

**Kura jadiin Blaise sama Pansy jadi teman baru Hermione. Coz Kura suka sama pasangan ini. Oh, ya, buat yang bertanya kenapa kok Harry dkk gampang banget nyergap DraMione dkk, Kura kasih tahu. Misi DraMione itu bukan misi penyerangan jadi Pelahap Maut yang menemani juga g hebat-hebat banget. Tugas mereka cuma ngawal DraMione.**

**Next chapter : Lanjutan pembicaraan DraMione dgn Harry dkk. Hermione melarikan diri di tengah keributan di Malfoy Manor.**

**So, let me know what you think.**

**Kurarin**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Gomen, baru sekarang Kura update chap 9. #sembunyi di balik pohon beringin#. Karena draft chap ini ilang, Kura jadi males nulisnya.**

**Warning : ada beberapa umpatan yang tidak pantas ditiru.**

****Millions thanks for: dind4 ****(thanks for bunch of your reviews)****, Rii49, Kazuma B'tomat, gieyoungkyu, , aquasphinx ****(alasan Draco g bisa ikut lari bareng Hermione kejawab di chap ini)****, blackCherryBee ****(makasih buat pujiannya, Kura jadi malu. Selamat permintaan kamu terjawab di chapter ini)****, DraMione4ever, Hilda9Achillius9Fitra ****(Chap ini lebih panjang lho...)****, narusaku20**** (tenang aja ceritanya bakal happyend tapi pasti akan ada chara yg mati. G seru kan kalau g ada yang mati. Hehehe...)****, Succubus ****(tenang aja, Arctur selamat kok)****, YukioKihime, DraMione Lovers, uchihyuu nagisa ****(jawaban pertanyaanmu ada di chap ini)**,****** chiiku ****(masih ada typo, yach? Berarti Kura harus ngecek lagi sebelum dipublish)****, Anonom1, winey, Gracia Mouis de Lucheta, Khaylila Prayoga ****(Gomen, g ngasih tahu lewat PM. Btw PM-mu dah ta'bales)****, sereniapark ****(jawabanmu akan ada di chap 10 kalau g chap 11)****, TInaaa, wookie, Naughty As Me, Hime ****(Klo kamu baca duluan g surprise dong, Me. Btw kamu lho jarang ada di rumah, gmn Kura bisa minta kamu pre-reading)****, zean's malfoy, KimiTheicegirlz. And for you, all silent reader.****

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punyanya JK Rowling.**

oOOo oOOo oOOo

**Hermione's POV**

Suara desau angin melingkupi keheningan suasana di Hutan Terlarang. Ucapanku tentu saja sangat mengagetkan mereka. Aku menatap wajah-wajah temanku yang menyiratkan kengerian setelah aku memperlihatkan tanda kegelapan di lenganku. Reaksi yang sudah bisa aku duga, mengingat tanda yang tercetak di lenganku adalah tanda yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh musuh mereka. Aku merasakan tangan Draco meremas pundakku. Ini adalah dukungan tak terucapkan darinya.

Draco sangat paham dengan situasiku saat ini. Ia juga pernah mengalaminya kejadian yang sama sepertiku. Waktu itu ia mengatakan pada Crabbe, Goyle dan juga Pansy kalau dia adalah Pelahap Maut. Hanya saja reaksi yang ia dapat tak sama denganku. Ia tak mendapat tatapan ngeri dari teman-temannya. Tatapan ngeri mereka memang sudah bisa kuduga, namun tetap saja menyakitkan. Mendapat tatapan ngeri dari orang yang pernah menatapmu dengan tatapan penuh cinta bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Aku menatap tanda kegelapan itu sebelum bekata, "Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Pangeran Kegelapan. Meski aku sudah terikat selamanya dengan keluarga Malfoy, Pangeran Kegelapan tidak mempercayaiku begitu saja. Aku dituntut untuk membuktikannya,"

Aku menelan ludah, tak yakin mampu melanjutkan ucapanku ini.

"Aku... dengan tongkat sihirku ini... sudah melukai orang yang kukenal... dan... membunuh... Dean Thomas..."

Mereka semua -kecuali Draco- terkesiap kaget. Tentu saja mereka kaget dan ngeri. Aku bukan lagi Hermione Granger yang dulu, aku sekarang adalah Hermione Malfoy, Pelahap Maut. Mengingat kematian Dean Thomas waktu itu entah kenapa selalu membuatku mual.

Aku merasakan lengan Draco melingkari bahuku.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Manor," Ucap Draco perlahan di telingaku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku tak yakin bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Jika pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan, mereka pasti akan menyinggung masalah Dean. Dan aku yakin, sebelum aku bisa menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya pada mereka aku pasti sudah pingsan lebih dulu.

"Kami harus segera kembali ke Malfoy Manor," Ucapku pada mereka.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi mereka, aku dan Draco sudah beranjak dari posisi awal kami. Kami berjalan menghampiri dua orang Pelahap Maut yang ikut bersama kami. Keduanya masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku akan mengubah ingatan mereka," Ucap Bill Wealey. Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali pulih dari rasa kaget.

"_Obliviate_,"

"Thanks, Bill," Ucapku pada Bill.

"Hermione," Panggil seseorang yang sangat aku kenal.

"Ya, Harry?"

"Kami mengerti posisimu. Kau menjadi Pelahap Maut karena keadaan yang memaksamu. Kami mengerti ini adalah usahamu untuk melanjutkan misi bunuh diri ini. Dan kami menganggap kau tetaplah Mione kami yang dulu,"

Aku tersenyum senang sekaligus terharu menanggapi ucapan Harry. Aku ingin sekali memeluk mereka. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan betapa senangnya diriku. Mereka -setidaknya Harry- memahami posisiku. Aku menghampiri Harry dan Draco tak mencegahku kali ini. Draco pasti tahu betapa inginnya aku memeluk sahabatku saat ini.

Begitu tiba di hadapan Harry, kulingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya. Kubenamkan kepalaku di bahu lebar Harry. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya erat-erat, tapi perutku yang membesar menghalangi. Harry adalah sahabat terbaikku.

"Thanks, Harry," Ucapku setelah aku melepaskan pelukanku di lehernya.

"Sama-sama, Mione," Jawabnya.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Ron di antara mereka. Rasanya ada yang kurang bila hanya aku dan Harry yang berpelukan seperti ini.

"Ron," Panggilku.

Ron mengalihkan pandangannya yang selama ini menghujam pada Draco ke arah kami. Ia berjalan menghampiri kami. Ron, sahabat rambut merahku. Pria yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Aku berganti memeluknya. Sama seperti Harry, ia juga balas memelukku. Hanya saja pelukannya terasa jauh lebih hangat bagiku. Bagaimanapun juga aku pernah sangat mencintainya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku di lehernya, "Aku merindukanmu, Ronnie."

Ron yang masih meletakan tangannya di pinggangku, membalas ucapanku dengan sebuah ciuman singkat di dahiku. Ciuman sayang yang sering aku dapatkan dulu. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Mione. Sejak tadi aku sudah ingin mengatakan ini padamu."

"Kita harus kembali secepatnya," Ucap Draco menghentikan gerakan Ron, yang sepertinya ingin memelukku lagi.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Sudah waktunya kami kembali ke rumah. Menyebut Malfoy Manor sebagai rumah entah kenapa tak terasa aneh di bibirku.

"Tunggu, Hermione!" Seru Harry.

"Ya?"

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Maksudku, setelah anakmu lahir nanti."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku tak memikirkan rencanaku sejauh itu.

"Kami belum tahu, Potter. Kami akan menentukan langkah selanjutnya setelah anak ini lahir," Jawab Draco lagi-lagi menggantikanku menjawab.

Draco yang ada di hadapanku sekarang bukan lagi Draco yang ada di Hogwarts dulu. Sejak kejadian waktu itu (AN:baca chap 6), Draco bersikap lebih hangat padaku. Draco juga sering sekali menebak dengan benar pikiranku. Seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Kalau kau sudah mempunyai rencana, aku harap kau bisa..."

"Hermione bisa apa, Potter? Bisa menghubungi kalian maksudmu?" Potong Draco cepat dan sinis, "kalian mau Hermione membahayakan posisinya dengan mengirim burung hantu pada kalian?"

Aku mengenali dengan jelas nada suara Draco kali ini. Ini adalah nada suara yang ia gunakan saat menahan amarah bercampur rasa khawatir.

"Draco," Panggilku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Malfoy!" Balas Harry tenang, "aku tidak ingin komunikasi kami terputus dengan Hermione. Lebih dari setengah tahun ini kami khawatir setengah mati memikirkan keadaannya."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Hermione baik-baik saja bersamaku," Jawab Draco tegas menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Draco," Panggilku lagi, "bisakah kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kepadaku?"

Draco menoleh ke arahku setelah ia melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Harry.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan aku. Mereka sahabatku. Aku harap kau memahami hal itu," Ucapku memberi pengertian kepadanya.

Draco berusaha membantahku, tapi sebelum ia sempat membantahku aku sudah keburu mengucapkan hal yang lain pada Harry.

"Dan Harry," Ucapku pada pria berkacamata itu, "aku tidak bisa mengirim surat atau berita apapun padamu. Benar apa yang dikatakan Draco. Jika aku mengirimkan burung hantu keluar dari Manor, Pangeran Kegelapan akan curiga. Ia pasti akan membuntuti burung hantu itu dan pasti akan tahu tempatmu berada. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk membahayakan nyawa-mu."

Aku berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku pada Harry.

"Dan mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita sebelum Pangeran Kegelapan jatuh." Kejatuhan Pangeran Kegelapan yang aku harap akan segera terjadi.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti. Meski aku yakin dalam hati mereka tidak rela.

Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka sebelum mereka kembali bersembunyi. Setelah mereka telah aman bersembunyi, Draco membangunkan dua Pelahap Maut yang pingsan tadi. Kedua Pelahap Maut itu mengerang sebelum membuka matanya.

"Dasar Centaurus sialan! Berani-beraninya mereka menyerang kita!" Seru Pelahap Maut yang pertama dengan ingatan yang sudah termodifikasi.

"Benar! Mereka berani-beraninya menendang kepalaku!" Sahut Pelahap Maut yang kedua.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya mereka.

"Mereka pergi begitu melihat kami. Kelihatannya mereka masih mengingat kami," Jawab Draco berbohong.

"Awas kalau mereka muncul lagi!" Ancam Pelahap Maut yang kedua.

"So, bagaimana dengan misi kita?" Tanya salah satu di antara mereka.

"Ini memang tempat persembunyian Potter," Ucap Draco pada kedua Pelahap Maut itu setelah mereka sadar dari pingsannya, "Hermione sudah memastikannya."

"Ini tempat persembunyian terakhir kami sebelum aku pergi ke Malfoy Manor. Dan itu terjadi lebih dari enam bulan lalu," Tambahku.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu misi ini selesai," Ucap Pelahap Maut yang pertama dengan nada malas.

"Kita kembali ke Malfoy Manor!" Perintah Pelahap Maut nomer dua juga dengan nada bicara yang sama.

Aku mengenakan kembali tudung jubahku, meraih tangan Draco yang terulur kepadaku dan ber-_disapparate_ meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Selamat tinggal, semuanya,' Ucapku dalam hati sesaat sebelum kami ber-_disapparate_.

**END POV**

oOOo oOOo oOOo

**Draco's POV**

"Draco," Panggil Hermione yang tertinggal di belakangku.

Setelah kami menemui Pangeran Kegelapan dan melaporkan hasil misi itu, aku dan Hermione kembali ke sisi barat Manor. Tidak seperti ketika kami masih di Hutan Terlarang, dimana aku terus menggandengnya, di sini aku berjalan lebih dulu dan meninggalkannya beberapa langkah di belakangku. Hermione yang berjalan lebih pelan tentu saja tak dapat mengimbangi langkahku.

"Draco," Panggilnya lagi sedikit berteriak.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Sebagai gantinya aku berhenti melangkah dan menolehkan kepalaku.

"Ada apa denganmu, Draco? Kau marah padaku?" Tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Tidak," Jawabku dingin seraya mulai melangkahkan kaki. Kali ini dengan langkah yang lebih pelan agar Hermione bisa menyusulku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak menatapku semenjak kita kembali ke rumah?" Tanyanya lagi setelah ia bisa menyusul langkahku.

Ya, aku memang tak menatap wajahnya begitu kami tiba di sini. Aku takut aku akan kehilangan kontrol emosiku. Aku sudah menahan kemarahanku sejak mendengar Hermione pernah mencium Weasley. Kejadian itu adalah bukti bahwa mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Entah kenapa aku tidak rela mendapati Hermione pernah dicium pria lain selain diriku. Tapi, dengan segera aku mengenyahkan kemarahan itu. Karena saat itu, aku membutuhkan kewaspadaan maksimal untuk mengawasi mereka.

Sepanjang pembicaraan Hermione dengan para Weasley dan Potter, aku terus mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Ron Weasley. Tentu saja ia ingin membunuhku, aku menghilangkan satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk menikah. Memang wanita mana yang mau menikah dengan pria berambut merah dengan wajah penuh bintik-bintik merah sepertinya. Ingin sekali aku tertawa keras ketika memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku karena memeluk mereka tadi," Ucap Hermione merajuk.

Aku berhenti melangkah ketika mendengarnya berbicara dengan nada seperti itu.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Hermione," Ucapku sekali lagi dengan menatap wajahnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berjalan cepat di depanku?"

Aku menghela nafas sebelum menjawabnya, "Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di kamar."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke kamar tidur kami yang ada di sisi barat Manor. Terlalu berbahaya berbicara di tengah koridor seperti ini. Bisa saja ada dinding bertelinga di dekat kami.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku marah pada Weasley dan Potter," Jawabku jujur ketika kami sampai di kamar. Tentu saja dengan nada bicara sedingin es.

Aku tak ingin menyembunyikan fakta kalau aku marah pada dua orang sahabatnya. Percuma saja aku menyembunyikannya, toh nantinya ia akan tahu aku marah pada siapa. Ia sudah mendapatkan sedikit petunjuknya ketika kami di Hutan Terlarang tadi.

"Aku tahu kau marah pada Harry dan alasanmu marah kepadanya,"

Tuh kan ia sudah tahu aku marah pada Potter, bahkan sudah tahu penyebabnya juga.

"Tapi apa alasanmu marah pada Ron?" Tanyanya tak tahu.

Aku hanya diam.

"Ron teman baikku, Draco. Tak ada alasan bagimu untuk cemburu padanya," Ucapnya hati-hati.

Sekali lagi dengan tepat ia menebak alasan kemarahanku.

Ketika itu, aku memang mengijinkannya untuk mendekati Potter. Aku tahu, sejak Hermione bertemu kembali dengan mereka Hermione ingin sekali melompat ke arah mereka dan memeluk mereka semua. Namun ketika melihatnya di peluk dan mendapatkan ciuman dari Weasley, level kemarahanku mendekati puncak. Sisi posesif-ku muncul. Aku tak suka ada orang lain menyentuh barang milikku tanpa izin. Aku masih bisa memaklumi jika mereka hanya berpelukan, tapi yang dilakukan Weasley itu sudah kelewatan. Berani-beraninya dia mencium Hermione di depanku, meski hanya sebuah ciuman di dahi.

"Aku sudah tak punya perasaan apapun padanya sekarang, Draco," Ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Meskipun kau sudah tak punya perasaan pada Weasley, bukan berarti ia juga sama denganmu. Ia masih menganggapmu miliknya," Ucapku dengan nada sinis. Aku tak dapat menahan untuk berkata sinis mengingat tatapan Weasley keparat itu pada Hermione dan juga tatapan yang ia lemparkan kepadaku.

"Aku tahu Ron masih belum dapat melupakanku," Tambah Hermione dengan nada sedih, "tapi apa yang bisa aku perbuat. Aku sudah terikat selamanya denganmu."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kemarahanku sedikit mereda oleh nada bicara Hermione, tapi belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Sudahlah kita hentikan saja pembicaraan ini!" Ucapku padanya, "lebih baik kau istirahat."

Hermione sedikit terisak sambil menghindar dari jangkauan tanganku yang akan menyentuh pundaknya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan mata penuh airmata, menanti permintaan maaf dariku.

"Maaf," Ucapku pada akhirnya.

Dan ucapan maafku yang dia rasa tidak tulus itu, tak diterimanya. Dia mengusap airmatanya, kemudian keluar dari kamar, pergi entah kemana.

**END POV**

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Makan malam di malam setelah mereka menyelesaikan misi itu berlalu dengan ketegangan. Suasana ruang makan yang biasanya sudah tegang bertambah lebih tegang lagi karena Hermione dan Draco tak saling berbicara. Hermione masih kesal dengan sikap Draco sore tadi. Sedangkan Draco terlalu besar egonya untuk meminta maaf sekali lagi. Ini adalah pertengkaran pertama mereka. Keduanya tak mau mengalah. Mereka menganggap orang pertama yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua adalah orang yang bersalah.

Hermione tak kembali ke kamarnya begitu makan malam usai. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke ruang duduk. Saat ini ia tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Draco. Kalau ia kembali ke kamarnya ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Draco.

Hermione merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa yang ada di sana. Kalau saja tongkat sihirnya tidak diminta kembali oleh Lucius, ia bisa men-transfigurasi sofa itu menjadi ranjang yang nyaman. Sebenarnya Hermione bisa saja membuka salah satu kamar tamu yang ada di sekitar kamar tidurnya. Namun ia memilih tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin beristirahat di tempat yang asing. Setidaknya -selain kamar tidurnya- ruang duduk ini lebih ia kenal dibanding tempat lain di Malfoy Manor.

Hermione berusaha meregangkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa yang sempit itu. Sofa ini terlalu sempit untuknya. Hal ini malah membuat Hermione bertambah kesal pada Draco. Bukannya membiarkannya istirahat, suaminya itu malah mengajaknya bertengkar.

"Draco sialan," Umpatnya pelan.

Hermione meletakkan tangan kiri di atas perut buncitnya, kemudian membelainya pelan. Belaian itu dibalas oleh gerakan bayi di dalam perutnya.

"Kau tahu, hari ini Mum bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat Mum. Mereka terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Mum," Ucap Hermione mengajak bicara bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya.

"Tapi Mum senang sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka baik-baik saja. Kalau saja Dad-mu tidak membuat Mum kesal, pasti malam ini Mum bisa tertidur sambil tersenyum," Ceritanya lagi.

Hermione melanjutkan kegiatannya membelai perut buncitnya itu. Ia melihat ke arah lukisan kastil yang ada di dinding ruangan itu. Kastil itu mengingatkannya pada kastil Hogwarts yang sekarang hancur di beberapa bagian.

"Mum ingin sekali berpetualang seperti dulu bersama mereka, tapi ..."

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Draco kembali ke kamarnya setelah berjam-jam menenggelamkan diri di lautan buku di perpustakaan dan menemukan ranjangnya masih rapi. Tak ada tanda-tanda istrinya ada di sana. Ranjangnya yang masih rapi bukti tidak ada yang menyentuhnya seusai makan malam. Tak ada suara kucuran air dari kamar mandi bukti Hermione juga tak ada di sana. Draco panik. Tidak pernah sekalipun Hermione meninggalkan kamarnya di malam hari seperti sekarang ini.

Draco segera keluar kamar. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil memanggil-manggil nama Hermione berharap Hermione akan menjawab panggilannya. Ia juga membuka semua ruangan yang di laluinya termasuk kamar-kamar kosong yang bertahun-tahun tak pernah dibuka. Di antara kamar-kamar tamu yang bertebaran di sekitarnya itu tak ada tanda keberadaan Hermione. Draco masih terus mencari dan sampailah ia di ruang duduk yang berada cukup jauh dari kamarnya.

Ruang duduk ini adalah harapan terakhir Draco. Kalau ia tak menemukan Hermione di dalamnya. Ia akan memanggil seluruh penghuni Manor untuk mencari istrinya.

"Hermione, kau ada di dalam?" Seru Draco seraya ia memasuki ruang duduk itu.

Draco melihat istrinya berbaring miring di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Posisinya terlihat tak nyaman berbaring si sofa itu. Salah satu kakinya sedikit menggantung di tepi sofa. Draco mendekati sofa itu dan mendapati istrinya sudah tertidur lelap. Melihat istrinya terlelap seperti itu membuatnya sadar betapa melelahkannya dia hari ini.

Draco mengangkat tubuh istrinya perlahan agar tak membangunkannya dan kemudian ber-_disapparate_ kembali ke kamarnya. Draco meletakkan istrinya itu di ranjang dan kemudian berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia menatap wajah lelah istrinya. Seketika itu rasa bersalah muncul di perasaannya. Draco memajukan badannya hingga hidungnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari hidung Hermione.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione," Ucapnya pelan. Ia tulus meminta maaf kali ini. Ia merasa sangat bersalah mengajak istrinya yang lelah itu bertengkar.

Hermione seketika itu membuka matanya. Dia menatap Draco dengan pandangan kaget pada awalnya. Dan secepat ia membuka matanya tadi, Hermione bangun dari posisi awalnya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang membelakangi Draco dan tak mengatakan apapun.

Draco menghela nafas panjang. Entah sudah berapa kali di hari ini ia menghela nafas. Draco memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia menyusupkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan memeluknya dari belakang. Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas perut buncit Hermione. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas bahu Hermione. Tubuh Hermione sedikit menegang akibat tindakan Draco itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione," Ucapnya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban. Juga tak ada penolakan.

"Maaf karena kau membuatmu kesal. Padahal kau sedang lelah," Tambah Draco, "maaf karena aku membuatmu menangis. Maaf karena aku tak mempercayaimu."

Sesaat ruangan itu diliputi keheningan.

"Meskipun dulu aku sangat mencintai Ron, sekarang aku," Hermione menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "sekarang aku sudah jadi milikmu."

"Hermione..."

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya agar ia bisa menatap wajah Draco yang ada di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas tangan Draco. Bersama mereka bisa merasakan satu gerakan kecil dari dalam perut Hermione.

"And now I think I'm in love with you."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Draco mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Hermione dengan segenap perasaan yang ia miliki. Ia juga merapatkan pelukannya sambil berhati-hati tak menekan perut Hermione.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Di suatu malam tanpa bulan di bulan Mei, Pangeran Kegelapan bersama seorang Pelahap Maut dan pelayannya, Wormtail tengah mengadakan rapat.

"MENGAPA TIDAK ADA PERUBAHAN APAPUN PADA DIRINYA?" Tanya Voldemort murka.

"Hamba tidak tahu, Tuanku," Jawab Pelahap Maut itu, "setiap hari hamba sudah memastikan Darah Lumpur meminum ramuan yang Tuanku maksud."

"Lalu kenapa tak ada perubahan apapun darinya? Ramuan itu seharusnya merubah emosinya menjadi lebih labil," Ucap Wormtail sebagai pelayan yang ikut mengetahui khasiat ramuan itu.

"Hamba tidak tahu, Tuanku."

"Kau yakin itu ramuan yang dia minum adalah ramuan yang Tuanku maksud?" Tanya Wormtail menggantikan Tuannya bertanya.

"Hamba yakin itu adalah ramuan yang Tuanku maksud. Ramuan berwarna biru torquise," Jawab Pelahap Maut itu.

"Seharusnya sekarang ini, kemampuan sihir milikku yang ditanamkan pada bayinya akan mulai menunjukkan hasil. Dan seharusnya kemampuan sihir hitamku juga akan mempengaruhi Darah Lumpur itu. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang tak ada perubahan apapun pada sifatnya?" Ucap Voldemort murka.

"Tuanku, mungkin reaksi ramuan itu lebih lambat dari yang hamba perkirakan," Ucap Wormtail menenangkan Tuannya, "mungkin kita harus menunggu sedikit lagi untuk melihat hasilnya."

"Ya, mungkin saja," Jawab Voldemort menyetujui bawahannya, "Wormtail, meski begitu tetap lanjutkan persiapannya!"

"Baik, Tuanku. Persiapannya sudah mencapai 90%. Kita tinggal menunggu bahan yang sudah disiapkan itu siap," Jawab Wormtail.

"Kau boleh pergi, Lucius!"

"Ya, Tuanku."

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Draco berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Ia sama sekali tak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan tangan mencengkram erat buku yang tengah di bawahnya, ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menunggu sampai dua orang itu pergi.

Draco sedang berada di perpustakaan utama untuk mengambilkan Hermione beberapa buku yang tak ada di koleksinya. Di tengah malam seperti ini, istrinya membangunkannya untuk mengambilkan buku dengan judul teraneh yang pernah ia dengar. Mendengar judul buku itu, Draco yakin buku itu tak ada di koleksinya. Dengan sedikit kesal, ia menuju perpustakaan utama. Kata istrinya, buku itu ada di sana dan ibunya pernah menunjukkan buku itu padanya. Dan tanpa rasa berdosa, Hermione juga memintanya mengambilkan dua buah novel klasik Muggle yang merupakan koleksi tersembunyi ibunya.

Buku dengan judul aneh itu ternyata sangat mudah ditemukan. Selain sampul buku yang berwarna pink keunguan dengan tulisan berwarna emas. Kombinasi warna yang begitu menjijikkan. Novel milik ibunya lebih sulit ditemukan. Lain dengan buku pesanan pertama Hermione, dia harus mencarinya di rak paling pojok di ruangan itu. Saat ia sibuk mencari di novel itu di rak paling pojok di ruangan itulah, ia mendengar seseorang atau mungkin dua orang memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Draco tak melihat wajah mereka. Ia juga tak berniat untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang datang ke perpustakaan tengah malam begini.

"Cepat cari buku yang diminta 'Tikus' itu, Calvin!" Perintah salah seorang dari mereka.

Dari nada suaranya yang meremehkan itu, Draco tahu siapa orang itu. Si Tua Macnair. Dan seorang lagi Si Troll Calvin.

"Kau tahu, Calvin. Apa yang sekarang sedang direncanakan Pangeran Kegelapan," Ucap si Tua Macnair itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Macnair."

"Pangeran Kegelapan akan segera mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Dan itu semua berkat Darah Lumpur itu."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Darah Lumpur itu?"

"Setelah segera anaknya itu lahir, Pangeran Kegelapan akan menggunakan anak itu sebagai salah satu 'bahan' ramuan kebangkitannya."

"Bayinya Darah Lumpur dan Malfoy?"

"Tentu saja. Bayi siapa lagi."

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu sesaat sebelum dua orang Pelahap Maut yang berbeda postur tubuh itu pergi dari sana. Sementara Draco masih terpaku.

Dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat buku pesanan Hermione, Draco menunggu beberapa menit untuk memastikan mereka benar-benar telah pergi dan tak menyadari kehadiran sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan utama. Dengan pikiran yang kacau, Draco kembali ke kamarnya.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

Dengan terkantuk-kantuk, Hermione menunggu kedatangan Draco. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada suaminya karena membangunkannya tengah malam hanya untuk mengambil sebuah buku. Tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali membaca buku yang ditunjukkan Narcissa bulan lalu. Awalnya Hermione ragu untuk membaca buku itu karena judulnya yang aneh. Tapi setelah diyakinkan oleh Narcissa kalau ini adalah buku yang bagus, Hermione membacanya. Dan buku itu memang sebagus seperti yang dikatakan ibu mertuanya.

Hermione menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menatap dengan mata tertutup separuh ke arah pintu, berharap Draco cepat datang.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Hermione membuka penuh matanya.

"Kau sudah kembali!" Serunya, "kenapa lama sekali?"

Tanpa kata-kata Draco meletakkan tiga buku yang dibawanya di pangkuan Hermione yang terduduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Thanks, Draco," Ucap Hermione senang. Hermione segera membuka buku pesanannya itu.

Setelah membawakan buku itu pada Hermione, Draco segera kembali ke dalam selimut. Namun ia tidak langsung memejamkan mata, melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Ia menatap nanar ke langit-langit. Sedangkan Hermione membuka bukunya dengan antusias.

"Kau tahu, Draco," Ucap Hermione membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita. Arcturus untuk nama anak laki-laki dan Cassiopeia untuk nama anak perempuan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ucap Hermione dengan antusias.

"Nama yang bagus," Jawab Draco tanpa ke-antusias-an yang sama dengan istrinya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu sudah nama sudah dipastikan," Ucap Hermione senang sebelum kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Ia tak menyadari ada keanehan pada nada suara

Draco membalikkan badannya ke arah Hermione dan tanpa peringatan dia menutup buku yang sedang dibaca Hermione.

"Jangan membaca lagi! Tidurlah!" Perintah Draco.

Dengan bibir yang mengerucut Hermione menutup bukunya, meletakkannya di atas nakas. Ia berbaring dan menatap wajah Draco sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai beranjak ke alam mimpi.

Dengan hati-hati Draco bangun dan keluar dari selimutnya, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Hermione yang sudah memejamkan mata. Ia mengganti baju tidurnya dengan kemeja dan celana bepergian.

"Kau mau kemana, Draco?" Tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

Rupanya Hermione belum sepenuhnya tertidur saat Draco bangun dan beranjak dari ranjang. Ia mengira Draco akan ke kamar mandi tapi ternyata Draco malah mengganti baju tidurnya.

"Hermione, kau belum tidur?" Respon Draco terkaget.

"Aku tanya kau mau kemana malam-malam begini dengan baju seperti itu?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar," Jawab Draco sambil mengambil mantel dan jubah hitam yang biasa ia pakai, "aku tak akan lama."

"Kemana?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Tidurlah! Aku akan kembali sebelum kau bangun nanti," Jawab Draco yang tak berhubungan sama sekali dangan pertanyaan Hermione.

"Tapi..."

"Tidurlah! Kau butuh istirahat." Ucap Draco lagi, kali ini dengan sentuhan lembut di puncak kepala Hermione, "G'Night."

Dengan ucapan terakhir Draco itu, Hermione menyerah dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia memang sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Draco mengecup dahinya sebelum ber-_disapparate_ dari hadapannya.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

"Hermione, bangunlah!" Panggil Draco membangunkan Hermione.

"Ada apa, Draco?" Tanya Hermione sambil mengucek matanya mengantuk.

Draco membantu Hermione untuk duduk. Sejak kehamilannya memasuki bulan ke-delapan, Hermione makin susah untuk duduk setelah berbaring. Dan sekarang di bulan terakhir kehamilannya, Ia tak dapat lagi langsung duduk setelah berbaring tanpa bantuan orang lain. Setiap saat Draco-lah yang membantunya, mengingat hanya Draco yang ada di sebelahnya ketika ia bangun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang tak terlalu keras dari arah gerbang.

"Apa yang terjadi di luar Draco?" Tanya Hermione panik. Hermione langsung membuka lebar matanya, hilang semua rasa kantuknya.

Suara ledakan itu adalah tanda terjadi sesuatu yang serius di Malfoy Manor.

"Mereka lebih cepat datang dari dugaanku," Gumam Draco tak dimengerti Hermione.

"Mereka? Mereka siapa, Draco?" Tanya Hermione yang sudah berdiri panik di samping ranjang.

"Order of The Phoenix," Jawab Draco seraya memunculkan sebuah tas kecil dan kemudian mengisinya dengan baju-baju milik Hermione dan baju yang dipersiapkan untuk anak mereka.

"Kenapa bisa Orde datang ke sini, Draco?" Tanya Hermione seraya mengenakan pakaian yang dilemparkan Draco padanya.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka ke sini," Ucap Draco sambil mondar-mandir ke seluruh kamar untuk memuat barang-barang yang nantinya akan Hermione butuhkan.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hermione yang masih belum puas akan jawaban Draco yang sepotong-potong.

Seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Draco, Hermione, kalian sudah siap?" Terdengar suara Blaise dari balik pintu.

"Sebentar lagi, Blaise," Jawab Draco seraya ia mendudukan Hermione kembali ke ranjang dan memakaikan sepatu di kakinya.

Terdengar suara orang-orang yang saling melemparkan mantra.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Draco?"

"Orde menyerang Malfoy Manor ketika Voldemort tak ada di sini untuk membantumu keluar dari sini," Jawab Draco masih berkutat pada tali sepatu Hermione.

"Keluar dari sini?"

"Iya."

Mereka keluar dari kamar mereka dengan menenteng tas yang berukuran dua puluh inch. Tas yang sudah diberi Mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi itu memuat pakaian, makanan, minuman, bahan-bahan ramuan yang sulit didapat alam liar dan juga beberapa buku berharga milik Hermione. Di luar kamar telah ada Pansy dan Blaise.

"Blaise, bawa Hermione ke tempat itu! Dan lindungi dia!" Ucap Draco pada Blaise, "dan aku juga meminta bantuanmu, Pans."

Draco membantu Hermione mengancingkan mantel kulit naga miliknya untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat. Hermione yang masih bingung menurut saja ketika Draco mengenakan mantel itu.

"Pergilah sekarang!" Perintah Draco.

Dengan cepat Pansy menggandeng lengan Hermione mengajaknya pergi, sedikit menarik lebih tepatnya, sementara Blaise menenteng tas kecil itu. Hermione yang melihat Draco tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sementara ia berlari menjauh, merasa aneh. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Draco tak ikut pergi bersama mereka.

"Tunggu, Pans!" Seru Hermione pada Pansy.

Pansy segera menghentikan langkahnya, "Ayo, Hermione! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Tunggu sebentar, Pans! Draco!" Panggil Hermione pada Draco.

Draco yang mendengar Hermione berteriak memanggil namanya, segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Draco dengan sedikit berteriak, "Cepatlah pergi!"

"Kau tak ikut bersama kami, Draco?" Tanya Hermione berharap Draco akan menjawab tidak.

Draco menggeleng, "Aku akan tetap di sini, Hermione."

"Kenapa? Kau harus ikut bersama kami, Draco!"

"Tidak, Hermione. Aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian. Aku harus membantu mereka. Aku juga harus memastikan tak ada Pelahap Maut yang mengejarmu."

"Kenapa hanya aku yang pergi, Draco? Kenapa kau tak ikut pergi juga?"

"Sekali lagi aku katakan, Hermione. Aku tidak bisa pergi. Setidaknya untuk sekarang," Jawab Draco seraya ia menyentuh perut Hermione tempat anaknya berada, "Pansy dan Blaise akan melindungimu dan anak kita, Hermione."

"Draco..."

"Kau harus selamat Hermione. Kau harus menyelamatkan anak kita dari tangan Voldemort," Draco lagi.

"Menyelamatkan anak kita dari tangan Pangeran Kegelapan?" Hermione melihat ke perutnya yang sekarang tertutupi oleh tangan lebar Draco.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya di sini. Waktu yang kita miliki sangat singkat. Pansy dan Blaise akan menceritakannya padamu nanti," Ucap Draco final.

"Tapi, Draco kau bisa celaka," Hermione tak mampu menahan airmatanya. Pergi meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya di mulut bahaya membuatnya menangis. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan akan kehilangan Draco.

"Hermione, menyusup ke Malfoy Manor beberapa bulan yang lalu adalah misi bunuh dirimu. Dan ini adalah misi bunuh diriku," Ucap Draco seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Hermione.

"Draco..."

"Lahirkanlah Arcturus dengan selamat dan jagalah dia baik-baik! Katakan padanya aku mencintainya," Ucap Draco setengah berbisik pada Hermione.

"Katakan itu sendiri padanya nanti saat kau telah kembali, Draco," Jawab Hermione dengan terisak.

Draco sedikit tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hermione.

"Hermione, I love you too."

Draco mencium lembut bibir Hermione sebelum melepasnya dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Pansy. Tangis Hermione makin menjadi. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Draco mengatakan tiga kata sakral itu dan mungkin ini juga terakhir kalinya ia mendengarnya.

Draco menatap kepergian Hermione dan Pansy sampai mereka berbelok di salah satu kamar tamu yang ada di dekat ujung lorong. Setelah melihat cahaya terang muncul dari dalam kamar itu, menandakan Portkey yang ia siapkan telah digunakan, Draco berbalik dan berlari menuju medan pertempuran.

oOOo oOOo oOOo

**TBC**

**END NOTE : #Kura muncul dari balik pohon beringin# Ini chap terpanjang yang pernah Kura tulis, 4000 kata lebih, lho.**

**Well, Kura tahu ada cliffhanger besar di akhir chapter ini. #Balik sembunyi lagi# Tapi jangan khawatir Draco punya alasan untuk itu semua. Fic ini mungkin selesai dua ato tiga chap lagi, jadi tetep baca yach. Dan Kura ****janji, fic ini pasti happy ending.**

**Next chapter : Rincian rencana Draco untuk menyelamatkan Arcturus. Hermione tiba di tempat yang tak disangka-sangka dan bertemu dengan orang yang tak terduga. **

**So, let me know what you think.**

**Kurarin**


End file.
